The Half-Vampire
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: femnaru! bukan naruko, tapi female naruto... awas vampire! bad summary! enjoy, rnr please
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Vampire Kuu punya**

**Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Rate T (nggak sanggup bikin lebih dari itu)㈴4**

**Genrenya... minna-tachi tentuin sendiri yaahh... :D**

**ini epep yang muncul karena mimpi Kuu beberapa waktu lalu, Kuu nggak tau ni epep bakal sampe chappy berapa.. hehehe. dan lagii, maaf mina-tachi, kalo ini abal, geje, nggak bagus [bakar ajaaaa...!] typo bertebaran dmana2. XD. dan lagi, ini FEMNaru! ingat ituuu~~. mohon baca dulu ya, baru boleh kritik, Kuu terima semua kritik, saran, review, flamer dekaka dah...! ㈳3**

karena aku nggak pinter bikin summary, jadi ya langsung aja yahh... Kuu persembahkan ff Kuu yang abal ini!

enjoy it minna-tachi... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>HALF-VAMPIRE<strong>

Chappy one

"Naru!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam lurus dan bola mata yang berwarna hitam legam, kulitnya putih dengan seulas senyum yang selalu terpampang dibibirnya. Gadis yang dipanggilpun menoleh dan tersenyum ceria ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Sai… ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ke pemuda tampan yang bernama Sai tersebut.

"hehehe, nggak kok. Tumben kamu ada disini? Biasanya jam segini kan kamu harus menyiapkan makan malam." Sai adalah pemuda yang masuk dalam kategori sempurna, dengan tinggi badan proporsional dan berat badan yang ideal, wajah tampan, baik hati dan ramah [itu yang terlihat], cukup untuk membuat semua gadis yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris dan jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi itu nggak berlaku pada gadis manis dengan tanda lahir 3 goresan kumis kucing yang menambah kadar kemanisan dan keimutannya. Namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze, gadis berusia 19 tahun ini sekarang tengah menjalani studynya di Konoha University, fakultas kedokteran. Meski usianya 19 tahun, tapi tak aka nada yang menyangka jika tahun ini dia akan wisuda dan langsung melanjutkan strata 2 nya di kampus yang sama.

Naruto termasuk mahasiswi yang popular dan disegani di KU, selain manis dan imut, dia juga ramah dan ceria. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang lurus dan panjang, kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna tan eksotis, pipi chubby dengan tambahan 3 kumis kucing yang semakin membuatnya manis. Naruto termasuk mahasiswi yang mungil. Tinggii badannya mepet sekali dengan syarat untuk memasuki fakultas kedokteran, yaitu 160 cm, berat badan ideal. Fisik yang sempurna, membuatnya menjadi mahasiswi favorit para mahasiswa bahkan dosen-dosen juga menaruh banyak perhatian pada gadis manis ini.

Naruto bertemu dengan Sai sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Dia menemukan Sai dalam kondisi terluka parah. Jiwanya sebagai dokter menyuruhnya untuk merawat pemuda asing tersebut. Dan hubungan merekapun semakin baik sampai sekarang.

"uhum! Tapi tadi aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit dulu, ada pasien yang gawat. Yah, sekalian aku kan yang praktek sekarang. Apa Sai mau membantuku membuat makan malam?" Tanya Naruto ramah, Sai tersenyum tuus. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka berduapun segera pergi ke rumah yang ditinggali Naruto.

"apa sudah berbelanja?" Tanya Sai memecah kesunyian

"tadi jii-san dan Konohamaru sudah berbelanja" jawab Naruto, Sai hanya ber-oh-ria. Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu, dia tinggal bersama dengan paman dan bibinya, serta keponakannya, Konohamaru. Keluarga Naruto juga telah mengenal Sai dengan baik, karena Sai juga sering berkunjung. Bahkan sering makan malam di rumah, bahkan menginap.

"tadaimaa…"seru mereka berdua serempak

"okaeri, nee-chan, Sai-nii…" yang membukakan pintu adalah Konohamaru, adik sepupu Naruto. Mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Naruto segera ke dapur diikuti Said an Konohamaru.

"apa makan malamnya masih lama, nee-chan?" Tanya Konohamaru yang dari tadi menahan lapar, Sai menghampiri Konohamaru,

"apa kamu udah lapar? Nii-san punya cake, mau?" Tanya Sai, sembari mengeluarkan bungkusan yang dia bawa tadi. Karena lapar, Konohamaru langsung menerimanya dan mulai memakannya sendirian.

"astaga Sai… udah kubilang kan, jangan repot-repot begitu. Jangan manjain Konohamaru dong." Protes Naruto saat melihat Sai memberikan cake yang cukup besar ke Konohamaru, meskipun protesannya diiringi dengan senyuman maklum. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto merasa nggak enak. Karena tiap berkunjung, Sai pasti membawa oleh-oleh.

"aku nggak keberatan kok, aku juga nggak repot Naru.." jawab Sai tersenyum, mengusap kepala Konohamaru yang sedang asik makan cake.

"hahh… dasar kau ini. Nanti Konohamaru jadi manja padamu."

"nggak masalah kan, memanjakan calon adik sendiri." Kata Sai serius, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan saja.

"dasar kau ini. Tetap saja nggak baik memanjakannya. Konohamaru, makanlah di ruang makan. Jangan makan sambil berdiri begitu." Omel Naruto yang melihat keadaan Konohamaru yang melahap cake dari Sai.

"ha'i" Konohamarupun langsung berlari, bukan kea rah ruang makan. Melainkan ke ruang tamu. Naruto mendengus kesal, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum.

"jadi, aku boleh memanjakanmu, begitu?" Kata Sai yang segera memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang sedang memotong daging sedikit kaget.

"jangan bercanda Sai, aku nggak memintamu untuk memanjakanku." Jelas Naruto, menghentikan acara memotongnya dan melepaskan pelukan Sai.

"aku nggak bercanda Naru… kau tau, sejak pertama kita bertemu, kau telah menawan hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Naru." Ucapp Sai, memeuk Naruto (lagi).

"Sai… ada banyak wanita cantik di luar sana. Banyak sekali yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Tolak Naruto, melepaskan pelukan Said an menghadap ke arahnya.

"tapi hanya kamu aja Naru. Hanya kamu yang bisa menawan hatiku. Kamulah yang terbaik untukku. Kenapa kamu selalu saja menolakku Naru? Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Sai, karena selalu mendapatkan penolakan secara halus dari Naruto.

"aku nggak pantas buatmu Sai…"

"pantas nggaknya, itu semua tergantung denganku. Dan aku merasa kamu pantas, sangat pantas bersanding denganku Naru.." Si mengusap pipi tan Naruto yang terasa sangat halus di bawah kulit tangannya.

"maaf Sai, aku nggak bisa. Kamu terlalu sempurna untukku.." Naruto menyentuh tangan Sai yang berada di pipinya, menatap Sai lembut. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Tapi kesabaran Sai telah mencapai batasnya.

"jadi… kau menolakku lagi Naru..? kenapa? Kenapa kau berani sekali menolakku!?" bentak Sai. Naruto tersentak kaget, karena selama setahun terakhir dia mengenal Sai, dia tak bernah dibentak seperti ini oleh Sai.

"S-Sai, aku.. aku sayang kamu.. sebagai kakakku.. aku udah mencobanya Sai.. tapi tetap tak bia. Maafkan aku.." Naruto menunduk, nggak berani menatap mata Sai langsung.

"kau.. kau akan menyesalinya Naru. Kau harus membayar semua sakit hatiku ini!" dan detik itu juga, menjadi detik-detik yang sangat mengerikan bagi Naruto. Malam yang tak mungkin dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Tragedy itu, membuatnya kehilangan keceriaan yang selalu dibawanya. Karena semua keceriaannya, telah dihapuskan dengan kejadian sadis yang dia saksikan dengan matakepalanya sendiri. Pembantaian keluarganya.

Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dia selamatkan setahun lalu. Oleh Sai, orang yang dia anggap kakaknya. Hari itupula yang membuat Naruto menjadi takut, jika sendirian di malam hari.

**サス****-****ナル****-****イタ**

3 tahun kemudian…

"Naru-chan, ayo makan siang dulu sayang." Ajak Mikoto. Ya, setelah tragedy pembantaian itu, Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha di mansion mewah Uchiha. Itachi yang menemukan Naruto dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Bukan mengenaskan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, melainkan kondisi jiwa yang terguncang, tatapan mata yang kosong, dan linangan airmata yang terus menerus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Meskipun hanya keberuntungan kecil, tapi Naruto sangat bersyukur, karena dapat bertemu keluarga Uchiha, yang notabene adalah sahabat baik dari kedua orang tua kandungnya. Dan malam itu juga, Fugaku mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya. Bersumpah untuk melindungi putrinya dari siapapun yang mengancam jiwanya, dan juga karena janjinya pada Minato Namikaze, sahabat baiknya.

"iya kaa-san" jawab NAruto dari dalam kamarnya, Naruto segera turun ke ruang makan yang terletak di lantai satu. Di ruang makan, sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi.

"maaf tou-san, Naru membuat tou-san, kaa-san dan nii-chan menunggu." Setelah membungkukkan badanya, Naruto mncium pipi Mikoto dan duduk di sebelahnya. Meskipun sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah manisnya, tapi itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

"nggak pa-pa kok sayang, yang penting kan, kamu mau makan dan kita bisa makan bersama. Ayo kita makan." Ucap Mikoto, dan makan siang pun segera dimulai. Tak ada suara obrolan, hanya ada suara sendok yang bertemu dengan piring, karena memang nggak sopan makan sambil ngobrol.

"Tachi, besok kamu luang kan?" Tanya Fugaku, setelah makan siang selesai. Itachi mengangguk.

"besok kamu dan Naru jemput Sasuke ya." Pinta Fugaku

"euhm.. sebelumnya Naru minta maaf tou-san, Naru nggak bisa ikut. Besok Naru ada pasien yang harus Naru tangani. Ini ujian terakhir Naru." Karena nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan Fugaku, Naruto benar-benar menyesal dan menunduk dalam.

"hei hei… nggak pa-pa kok, kan masih ada Itachi. Jangan bersedih begitu sayang." Meskipun Fugaku terkenal berhati dingin, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Naruto, pasti hatinya meleleh, dan beruah menjadi sosok ayah yang hangat, penyayang dan sabar.

"Naru-han, sudah jangan bersedih begitu. Tou-san kan gak masalah dengan itu. Karena NAru memang sibuk. Jadi nggak masalah kok." Bujuk Mikoto yang masih melihat NAruto menunduk, memeluk bahunya dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. Itachi tersenyum.

"nii-chan yakin, Suke pasti ngertiin kondisi Naru." Bujuk Itachi,

"nii-chan… jangan meledek Naru.. mana mungkin Suke-nii ngertiin Naru, kita kan sama sekali belum bertemu." Protes Naruto, mengembungkan pipinya, sontak membuat keluarga Uchiha tertawa hangat karena ekspresi yang dibuatnya.

"hahaha… iya iya, nii-chan minta maaf deh. Gommen ne. ah ya, besok nii-chan antar Naru ya." Tawar Itachi. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyum ceria yang telah lama hilang. Senyum yang hanya akan dia tunjukan untuk keluarganya saja

Keesokan paginya, Naruto sudah bangun, tapi masih tetap bersembunyi di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya masih berkutat dengan seragam perawatnya.

"Naru-chan, bangun sayang." Mikoto ada didepan kamar Naruto untuk membangunkan putri bungsunya, tak lama pintu berwarna orange itupun terbuka.

"iya kaa-san, Naru udah bangun kok." Akhirnya keluar juga dari kandang (?), penampilan Naru sudah rapi, seragam perawatnya pun terlihat elegan di kenakan olehnya. Apalagi Naruto tampak manis dan sexy.

"wah sudah rapi ternyata, mau sarapan di rumah atau dijalan?" tenya Mikotolembut, seraya mencium kening Naruto penus sayang.

"di jalan aja kaa-san, habisnya Naru udah telat." Aku Naruto

"baiklah, kaa-san udah buatkan kamu bekal makan siang dan sarapan. Itachi juga udah siap di depan, ayo." Mikoto membimbing (?) Naruto kedepan, untuk menemui Itachi dan juga pamit pada Fugaku. Di ruang makan, Nampak Fugaku sedang membaca Koran paginya, ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap, Itachi duduk di depan Fugaku, sepertinya selesai sarapan.

"selamat pagi tou-san, nii-chan."

"pagi sayang, wah wah. Putriku manis sekali." Puji Fugaku yang melihat penampilan Naruto, Itachipun terpesona melihat seragam yang dikenakan Naruto. 'kawaii…' batinya

"euhm.. Naru berangkat dulu ya tou-san, udah telat…" pamit Naruto, mencium pipi Fugaku dan Mikoto, lalu segera menyusul Itachi yang sudah jalan duluan ke teras (wah, cepet amat jalannya). Sebenanya Naruto juga bisa menaiki kendaraan sendiri, ataupun diantar supir. Tapi Fugaku melarang keras, karena takut Naruto kenapa-napa.

"hati-hati sayang. Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu." Pesan Mikoto mengingatkan akan sarapan Naruto, Naruto mengangguk, dan pergi ke depan. Masuk ke dalam mobil merah milik Itachi.

"Tachi-nii mau?" setelah mobil berjalan, Naruto segera membuka kotak bekal yang di sediakan Mikoto, menawari Itachi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Itachi, Naruto sudah menyuapkan telur gulung ke Itachi, meskipun tadi Itachi udah sarapan, tapi Itachi tak menolaknya, takut membuat adiknya ini kecewa.

"apa Tachi-nii juga belum sarapan?" Tanya Naruto, menyuap bagiannya sendiri.

"udah kok Naru-chan, sekarang kamu buat perutmu kenyang aja. Nii-chan konsen nyetir ya." Jelas Itachi, mengusap pipi Naruto sayang, memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Narutopun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sisa perjalanan menuju RS. Konoha pun digunakan untuk menghabiskan sarapan yang telah dibuat Mikoto.

"makasih Tachi-nii, udah mau Naru repotin." Kata Naruto, setelah mereka tiba di depan gerbang masuk RS. Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"itu udah tugas dan kewajibanku, imouto…"

"ihh… rambut Naru jangan diacak-acak dong nii-chan, jadinya berantakan lagi kan…" protes Naruto, memanyunkan bibirnya. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku adiknya ini, lalu dirapihkannya lagi rambut Naruto.

"nah, udah kan? Jangan ngambek lagi dong." Ujar Itachi lembut, mengelus pipi Naruto lembut. Dan pemandangan yang indah itu (hayoo lho, pemandangan apaan coba? #tabok) sukses membuat iri kaum hawa yang ada di RS. Konoha, mereka juga menginginkan ada di posisi Naruto. Sayangnya mereka tak tau apa yang ada di balik wajah ceria dan polos Naruto.

"hehehe.. yaudah Naru masuk dulu deh, jaa tachi-nii." Setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Itachi, Naruto segera memasuki gedung RS itu. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"dasar anak itu… syukurlah dia bisa ceria lagi, meski tak seceria dulu." Gumamnya, Itachi memasuki mobil merahnya dan segera pergi ke bandara, untuk menjemput sang pangeran Uchiha.

RS Konoha

"ohayo Naru-chan. Hari ini terlambat, ada apa?" Tanya Ino, kohai Naruto di Konoha University, meskipun usia mereka setara.

"ohayo Ino-chan, hehe, habisnya tadi malam keasikan ngerjain proposal." Jawab Naruto, seceria mungkin. Meskipun cerianya sekarang hanyalah topeng belaka. Tapi bukan berarti sifat cerianya menghilang total, karena setiap di depan keluarga Uchiha, Naruto selalu bisa ceria.

"dasar Naru-chan…" sambung Hinata, teman baik Naruto yang lainnya.

"kamu ini, lama-lama jadi kayak Sakura deh. Gila kesehatan." Lanjut Ino.

"hehehe… yah, demi kesehatanku dan juga umat manusia kan… lagipula kesehatan itu sangat penting." Hinata dan Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekaligus senpai mereka ini. Ya, karena Naruto sekarang sedang menempuh pasca sarja, a.k.a. S2 untuk mempelajari lebih detail tentang kesehatan. Diusianya yang masih termasuk muda, Naruto benar-benar masuk ke dalam jajaran mahasiswi yang jenius. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino masih menempuh S1 mereka.

"hei, kenapa Sakura-chan terlihat sangat senang begitu? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang beristirahat siang.

"kamu nggak tau ya, hari ini kan pacarnya pulang dari New York, stdynya disana udah kelar, dan dia akan menjadi salah satu dokter spesialis di rumah sakit ini." Jawab Ino, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang Ino ucapkan dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"waaah wah, aku baru pertama kali ini melihat Sakura-chan merona seperti itu. Hihihi" Aku Naruto, disetujui oleh Hinata, karena selama ini Sakura selalu berwajah serius, meskipun bisa diajak bercanda.

"uuhh… apa ada yang lucu? Berhentilah tertawa Naru-chan" pinta Sakura, wajahnya semakin merah merona karena malu. Bukannya berhenti, mereka bertiga malah terkikik geli melihat perubahan sifat Sakura yang bertolak belakang.

"ah ya Naru-chan, tadi pagi kamu diantar sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura setelah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Meskipun mereka bertiga adalah teman terdekat Naruto, tapi diantara mereka bertiga nggak ada yang tau, kalo sejak 3 tahun lalu Naruto tinggal di mansion Uchiha.

Yang mereka bertiga ketahui, Naruto tinggal bersama saudara jauhnya, mereka bertiga tau, kalo Naruto itu udah nggak punya orang tua. Naruto sendiri juga jarang cerita banyak masalah pribadi dan keluarganya.

"tadi diantar sama aniki. Sekarang aniki mau menjemput adiknya di bandara." Jawab Naruto, nggak mau menyebut nama aniki-anikinya. Dan mereka bertiga hanya ber-oh-ria.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, mereka segera mengerjakan tugas mereka kembali, karena kerjaan mereka yang terhitung banyak, nggak ada waktu lagi untuk mereka bersantai, sampai-sampai Naruto tak sempat mengangkat telpon dari sang ibu, Mikoto.

Ketika dirasa waktunya cukup senggang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menelpon Mikoto.

/moshi-moshi kaa-san. Gomen ne, tadi Naru nggak sempat angkat telpon dari kaa-san, kerjaan Naru banyak banget kaa-san/

/…/

, ini aja ada waktu senggang./

/../

/ah, jangan kaa-san, nanti biar Naru pulang naik bus aja. Kasihan aniki, pasti cape. Biar mereka istirahat aja./ 'semoga masih ada bus nanti' batin Naruto

/…/

/baiklah kaa-san… ! iya, nanti Naru tunggu aniki sambil jalan aja./

/…/

/gomenne kaa-san, baiklah. Iya, Naru tunggu di halte bus di depan rumah sakit. Dewa mata, daisuki kaa-san./

Segera, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Dan Naruto segera mengerjakan kembali tugas-tugasnya.

Hari inipun Naruto pulang lebih malam daripada kemarin. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino sudah pulang sedari tadi. Kini tinggal dirinya dan Sakura yang belum pulang. Mereka berdua menunggu jemputan mereka masing-masing di halten depan rumah sakit.

"Naru-chan, kamu mau naik bus?" Tanya Sakura. Biasanya dia juga naik bus. Tapi untuk hari ini, Sakura minta di jemput sang pacar. "daripada naik bus, mending bareng aku aja." Lanjut Sakura, nggak tega juga ninggalin Naruto sendirian di malam seperti ini.

"ah, nggak usah Sakura-chan, aku dijemput aniki .."Naruto meyakinkan Sakura. Tak seberapa lama, mobil yang menjemput Sakura sudah datang. Jendela mobil biru dongker itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah sang kekasih yang sedikit tersamarkan karena gelap di dalam mobil. Namun Naruto masih bisa menebak, pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasih Sakura tersebut tampan, cool, berusia kisaran 25-26 tahunan.

"ah, pacarku udah datang. Kamu yakin nggak mau bareng aku aja Naru-chan?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi, memastikan jawaban Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil, meskipun sejujurnya dia takut jika malam gelap seperti ini hanya sendirian, tapi dia nggak mau membuat Sakura terganggu dengan adanya dia diantara Sakura dan pacarnya.

"sebentar lagi, aniki datang kok. Duluan aja, nggak pa-pa." Nauto tersenyum meyakinkan. Akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil sport mewah tersebut. Merasa pernah melihat mobil itu, tapi toh di Jepang ini banyak kan yang memiliki mobil seperti itu.

"jaa mata ne Naru-chan. Hati-hati ya." Sakura melambaikan tanganya kea rah Naruto.

"kamu juga hati-hati dijalan." Senyum Naruto semakin hilang setelah melihat mobil yang membawa Sakura menghilang di kejauhan. "semoga Tachi-nii segera datang." Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, rasa takutnya perlahan namun pasti segera muncul. Takut jika tiba-tiba Sai datang dan membunuhnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Naruto gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Dia benar benar merasa takut.

"Naru-chan? Hei kamu kenapa sasyang?" Tanya Itachi yang sudh tiba dan segera turun karena melihat kondisi Naruto. Dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengan adik tercintanya. Padahal saat perjalanan untuk menjemput Naruto tadi, dia udah ngebut agar nggak membuat Naruto menunggu terlalu lama. Apa yang dia khawatirkan sejak tadi ternyata benar terjadi, bahwa NAruto akan seperti ini setiap kali berada di luar sendirian saat malam.

Itachi segera memeluk tubh Naruto yang gemetaran, dia tahu pasti jika sekarang ini Naruto benar-benar sedang teringat akan kejadia pembantaian keluarganya 3 tahun lalu. Dengan pelukan yang berkesan melindungi dan menenangkan, Itachi mencoba berbicara padanya.

"Naru-chan, tenang ya… ada aku disini. Tenanglah sayang…" ucapnya lembut, mengelus rambut Naruto penuh sayang. Memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman untuk adik perempuan yang dicintainya ini.

"a-aniki… Naru…Naru takut.. takut sekali… hiks hiks…" akhirnya tangisan Naruto pecah dipelukan Itachi. Dan itu membuat Itachi lega, karena emosi NAruto bisa terbuang melalui sebuah tangisan. Tak lama, tubuh Naruto udah nggak gemetaran seperti tadi, menandakan kalo sekarang dia sudah mulai tenang. Meskipun masih terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

"kita pulang sekarang ya, kaa-san pasti cemas." Itachi memapah Naruto untuk masuk ke memasang sabuk pengaman, Itachi segera melajukan mobilnya menuju mansion Uchiha. selama perjalanan tersebut Naruto hanya terdiam.

"tadi bagaimana tugas di RSnya Naru-chan? Tanya Itachi, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Hening tak ada jawaban, "apa banyak kerjaan?" lanjut Itachi.

"…" masih tetap tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Itachipun menoleh, melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Yang ternyata tengah tertidur lelap.

"astaga, pantas sepi… pasti ini hari yang melelahkan ya" Itachi mengelus pipi Naruto lembut, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tenang ketika tertidur seperti ini.

"maafin aku ya sayang, udah telat jemput kamu." Mereka tiba di halaman depan mansion Uchiha, berbarengan dengan sang pangeran Uchiha. itachi segera keluar dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal.

"kenapa aniki pulang bawa cewek? Tumben sekali… jangan bilang cewek itu adik angkat kami lagi." Gumam Sasuke, melihat anikinya menggendong Naruto.

"Suke, tolong kamu masukin sekalian mobilku ya. Makasih" setelah meminta tolong pada sang adik, Itachi segera membawa Naruto masuk ke mansion mewah tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas dan kesal, tapi karena jarang sekali anikinya itu meminta tolong dan mengucapkan terimakasih, akhirnya Sasuke dengan suka rela memasukkan mobil Itachi, padahal di mansion tersebut ada banyak sekali pelayan. Dasar.

Didalam mansion mewah tersebut, Mikoto dan Fugaku menanti kedatangan Itachi. Sangat terlihat jelas kalo sang nyonya Uchiha tidaklah tenang dan merasa cemas, sedangkan kepala rumah tangga Uchiha aka Fugaku, tetap memasang wajah tenang meskipun hatinya juga cemas menanti kepulangan putrinya.

"Tachi, ada apa dengan Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto panic ketika melihat Itachi menggendong Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Sangat cemas akan keadaan putri angkatnya.

"Naru cuman kecapekan aja kok kaa-san, dia tertidur saat perjalanan pulang tadi." Jelas Itachi, dengan tenangnya, agar ibunya juga tenang. Setelah melihat ayah dan ibunya lega, akhirnya Itachi pamit, ingin menidurkan Naruto dikamarnya.

"kaa-san, kenapa baka aniki membawa cewek pulang, kalo Suke aja nggak boleh" protes Sasuke yang memasuki ruang keluarga. Dengan bodohnya, tak menghiraukan analisa keduanya, Sasuke bertanya pada ibu dan ayahnya.

"Suke… kamu dari mana? Itu bukan pacar Itachi, gadis itu Naruto, adik angkatmu sayang" jawab sang ibu, aka Mikoto

"jemput Sakura.."

"kau ini, kenapa tadi nggak mau jemput adikmu juga? Padahal adikmu juga ada di sana!" seru Fugaku, karena melihat putra bungsunya yang tadi menolak perintah Mikoto.

"sudahlah anata, mungkin Suke lupa dengan wajah Naru-chan… ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja nak. Kaa-san tau kamu pasti masih capek." Perintah Mikoto terkesan lembut. Fugaku masih sedikit kesal dengan tingkah putra bungsunya ini, tapi apa mau dikata.

"hn" hanya dua kata itu yang muncul, dan Sasuke segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"anak itu. Nggak sopan sekali, masa Cuma ucapin dua kata itu aja. Irit sekali bicaranya" gerutu Fugaku ketika mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"anata, bukankah itu sifat yang menurun darimu. Hihihi" Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat suaminya menggerutu seperti itu.

::: Sasuke POV :::

Benarkah gadis yang digendong aniki tadi, gadis pirang yang ada di halte bus? Namanya Naruto ya… kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya ya?

Aku terus memikirkan itu sambil jalan menuju ke kamarku, aku paling nggak suka ada hal yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Hmm.. pertama biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran vampire, yah, hanya pangeran. Bukan putra mahkota, karena putra mahkotanya adalah aniki. Aku juga nggak mau dibikin repot sama urusan raja atau apapun itu.

Nah keluargaku ini adalah keluarga vampire. Bukan hanya sembarangan vampire, melainkan bangsawan vampire terkuat yang ada di dunia ini. Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan klan Uchiha. klan kamilah yang terkuat, karena selain kekuatan yang klan Uchiha miliki, proses adaptasi dan cara berbaur dengan manusia yang sangat sempurna dapat kami lakukan. Jadi nggak ada manusia yang menyadari keberadaan kami. Klan Uchiha juga terkenal karena sanggup bertahan selama seratus tahun tanpa minum darah manusia, melainkan hanya meminum darah hewan.

Aku nggak ada maksud melebih-lebihkan tentang kehebatan klan Uchiha, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Klan Uchiha tak terkalahkan dan tak tertandingi oleh mahkluk keaadabian yang lainnya. Tapi kata tou-san dan juga catatan di buku kuno, ada sebuah klan yang dapat dengan mudah memusnahkan kami. Bahkan klan Uchiha ada di dunia ini untuk melayani dan melindungi klan tersebut. Kalo nggak salah nama klan tersebut adalah klan Uzumaki, klan mereka bukanlah jenis mahkluk keabadian seperti kami, tapi mereka terkenal dengan umur panjangnya.

Mereka juga begitu ditakuti oleh mahkluk keabadian yang lainnya, karena kekuatan mereka yang mampu mengendalikan seekor monster pembunuh terkuat yang pernah ada, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Klan Uzumaki memang kuat, tapi karena mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, maka mereka akan dengan mudah untuk di hancurkan. Bukan dengan menghisap darah mereka, melainkan menusuk jatung mereka. Menurut cerita yang kudengar, darah mereka sangat mematikan bagi vampire yang meminumnya. Aku juga nggak yakin dengan cerita itu.

Tapi setahuku, klan Uzumaki sudah musnah 300 tahun yang lalu, dimusnahkan oleh vampire yang terinfeksi racun Kyuubi no Kitsune, racun yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan vampire. Dan sekarang klan yang kami para mahkluk keabadian takuti, dan harus klan Uchiha layani hanyalah tinggal nama, dan menjadi legenda saja.

Hahh…

Aku menghela napas berat, entah kenapa sejak pulang rasanya aku sama sekali nggak lapar. Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang king size milikku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku meninggalkan ranjang ini. Hahaha. Meski aku vampire, tapi aku butuh istirahat. Jangan percaya kalo vampire itu nggak pernah tidur. Itu semua hanya omong kosong. Tapi kalo masalah vampire bisa terbakar jika kena matahri, ada benarnya juga. Dan itu hanya berlaku bagi vampire kelas rendah, bagi bangsawan seperti kami, itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Buktinya aku bisa study di New York sampe 4 tahun dan mendapatkan gelar professor.

Tapi saat pulang, aku dapat adik perempuan. Bukan berarti aku nggak suka, cuman masih belum terbiasa aja. Jujur saja, sejak awal aku melihat potret wajahnya, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganya secara nyata. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otakku ini. Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera tidur, besok aku ingin jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo.

::: Sasuke end :::

Nah sekarang, mari kita intip Itachi juga Naruto di kamarnya Naruto. Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya…. Yuk kita lihat…

::: Itachi POV :::

Aku menggendong Naruto menuju ke kamarnya, aku benar-benar tak suka melihatnya ketakutan seperti tadi, itu mengingatkanku kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Pembantaian keluarganya yang dilakukan oleh 'manta' anggota klan Uchiha, 'Uchiha' Sai. Kudengar dari ayah, kalo Sai jugalah yang telah membunuh paman Minato dan bibi Kushiha, orang tua kandung Naruto. Padahal klan Namikaze hanya satu tingkat (jika ada tingkatan) di bawah klan Uchiha. termasuk vampire yang kuat, ya, paman Minato adalah vampire, tapi bibi Kushina hanyalah manusia biasa, itu sih kata ayah. Tapi menurut analisaku, ayah pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Naruto, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan aura Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto itu manusia setengah vampire? Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan adanya darah vampire yang mengalir di tubuh Naruto. Jika Naruto hanya manusia biasa, kenapa auranya sangat berbeda dengan manusia yang lainnya?. Aku tau sejak awal ayah mengangkatnya menjadi anak, dan memerintahkan aku malam itu menuju ke kediaman Sarutobi. Bahwa Naruto sangatlah istimewa.

"nghh…" Naruto terlihat sedikit mengerang saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"shh… tenanglah Naru…" setelah tiba diranjangnya yang berukuran queen size, segera kubaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang orange kesayangannya. Meskipun usianya 22 tahun, tapi tubuhnya masih tetap sama seperti tiga tahun lalu.

"oyasuminasai Naru-chan.." kukecup keningnya perlahan, lalu kuselimuti dia sampai sebatas dada. Setelah memastikan bahwa dia cukup lelap, aku pergi ke kamarku yang terletak tepat di samping kamarnya.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang, pikiranku masih sibuk dengan segala hal tentang Naruto. Jujur saja ya, semua gadis, entah itu manusia ataupun mahkluk sejenisku, jika berhadapan dengan anggota klan Uchiha yang belum memiliki mate pasti akan tergila-gila, terpesona, terpikat dengan pheromone khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha murni. Bahkan mereka rela melakukan apapun dan dijadikan apapun. Tapi entah kenapa, itu semua nggak berlaku buat Naruto yang notabene seorang manusia, atau manusia setengah vampire? Ah yang mana aja sama lah. Pheromone yang dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha sangatlah unik, karena bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan manusia, bahkan mahkluk abadi yang lainnya, kecuali satu. Yaitu klan Uzumaki. Hanya merekalah yang tak bisa kami kendalikan, karena kamilah yang mereka kendalikan.

Ini adalah hasil pengamatanku, sebenarnya Naruto itu adalah keturunan klan Uzumaki, mungkinkah bibi Kushina adalah Uzumaki? Itu yang masih harus aku pecahkan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi… Naruto sangatlah istimewa, karena selain dia itu berdarah Uzumaki, dia juga setengah vampire. Dan jika analisaku benar, maka alasan ayah untuk menjadikan Naruto anak angkatnya sangatlah tepat, untuk melindungi identitas dan juga keelamatan Naruto… [wew… pacarku emang jenius deh #dihajar sampe sekarat ama ItachiFansClub]. Mungkinkah kematian paman Minato dan bibi Kushina Sai telah mengetahui identitas asli bibi Kushina? Atau hanya kebetulan saja? Kalau Sai benar-benar mengetahui bahwa bibi Kushina adalah Uzumaki, berarti kejadian tiga tahun lalu pasti karena Sai mengincar Naruto. Aku benar-benar harus ekstra menjaga Naruto. Karena pastinya bukan hanya Sai saja yang akan mengincar Naruto, melainkan sekelompok vampire yang sangat berbahaya itu juga.

Hahh… karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan dan hal-hal anjil tentang Naru, aku jadi lapar. Akupun segera berjalan menuju ke dapur, berharap semoga aja stok darah yang ada nggak dihabiskan oleh baka otouto.

::: Itachi end :::

Itachi segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur, waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam, karena jam berdentang sebanyak duabelas kali. Itachi harap-harap cemas juga, semoga persediaan darahnya masih. Itachi bernapas (?) lega [sejak kapan sih, vampire butuh oxygen?] ketika tak mendapati adiknya di dapur, tapi saat membuka lemari pendingin, kantong darah sudah tak ada disana. Wajah Itachi langsung pucat seketika. Pasalnya Itachi sama sekali belum makan dan dia sangatlah lapar.

"DASAR BAKA OTOUTOOOO!" triak Itachi yang mulai OOc karena kehilangan kendali. Hahaha nggak sadar dia, triak-triak tengah malam gini. Untung aja di dapur ada alat peredam suara.

"Tachi-nii…? Kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang membawa gelas berisi cairan merah, bikin Itachi sweatdrop ria, karena udah salah nuduh.

"ah, nggak pa-pa kok sayang. Tapi, sekarang Naru lagi minum apa?" Tanya Itachi, memastikan.

"ini? Nggak tau, tadi Naru nemu (?) di lemari pendingin. Rasanya enak, Tachi-nii mau?" tawar Naruto, memperllihatkan minuman yang tinggal separuh.

"hmm… apa masih ada sianya selain itu?"

"mmm…. Ini yang terakhir nii-chan, maaf Naru habisin minuman nii-san" kata Naruto polos, nggak tau kalo yang diminumnya itu adalah darah. Itachi memperhatikan gelas yang tengah dipegang oleh Naruto, dengan pandangan miris nan melas [ckckck… kasihan banget sih kamu Tachi]

"Naru…. Boleh aniki minta darahmu saja?" Tanya Itachi, udah nggak tahan ama dahaga akan darah. Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Itachi, Naruto segera menghabiskan darah yang tersisa dan berjalan mendekat ke Itachi. Itachi bersandar ke lemari pendingin yang ada di belakangnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Itachi. Tanpa babibu Itachi langsung menggigit telapak tangan Naruto, dan menghisap darahnya.

"kh... Tachi-nii, apa yang Naru minum tadi... darah?" Itachi hanya menggeram pelan, tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"ekhem!" Fugaku memergoki, Itachi yang tengah asik menghisap darah manis Naruto...

TeBeCe...

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? entahlah...

huweee... jeleknya... sumpah ni fiction dah nongkrong di folder lama banget...

nah, sekian dulu ya Minna-tachii... ^^.

jaa na...

mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**The Half-Vampire**

Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The half-vampire © Akuma Kurama

Rate: T+ mungkin?

Genre: romance

Pair: yang jelas main pair disini ItafemNaru, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran, silahkan.

**Awas!** Typo dimana-mana, Kuu tau karena Kuu cuman manusia biasa yang nggak luput dari salah dan dosa [halah, apa sih!] ehehe, cerita nggak jelas, dan pasaran, bahasa ambrul adul, nggak sesuai EYD dan campuran pula! Ahahaha, ini cerita sekali ketik, dan nggak Kuu baca ulang, jadi maklumin aja kalo banyak kesalahan! RnR please.

**A/N: **halohaaa… Kurama balik lagi. Setelah mati suri [nggak ding! Cuman becanda.] maksudnya, setelah Kuu vakum di cerita **the half-vampire ** ini lama banget, akhirnya Kuu buat lanjutannya deh. Tapi ya itu, lanjutannya cuman dikit. Nggak sebanyak saat Kuu buat chap 1. Waktu yang chap 1 itu, Kuu khilaf, jadinya panjang banget deh. Ehehehe.

Oh iya, terima kasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah mau repot repot baca apalagi me-review cerita Kuu yang sangat meragukan ini. Yah, Kuu ragu banget cerita ini bakal disukai para pembaca sekalian, tapi…. Ternyata kalian member respon yang sangat memmbuat Kuu bahagia [ancur bahasanya deh]. Sekali lagi Kuu ucapin makasih banget buat kalian semua. Dan maaf Kuu nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Udah watak Kuu sih.

Nah, mungkin akan Kuu bales mulai chap ini. Terkhusus buat yang log in, akan Kuu bales via PM. Oke? Selamat menikmati! Kuu nantikan kritik dan saran kalian.

Chapter 2

"eh? T-tou-san…" gumam Naruto lirih, sejujurnya ia takut mendengar suara Fugaku yang dalam dan rendah seperti itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" sadar akan raut ketakutan yang Naruto tampakkan, Fugaku segera melembutkan nada suaranya. Ia tak mau putrinya ketakutan.

"ma-maaf tou-san…" gumam Naruto lagi.

"aku minum darah Naru, tou-san. Maaf atas kelancanganku." Fugaku terlihat menghela napas lelah. Ia pijit pangkal hidungnya. '_kenapa semakin rumit begini_' batinya.

"tou-san tau, Naru-chan, sebaiknya kamu segera tidur, ini udah larut."

"eh? Tapi… tou-san nggak akan menghukum Tachi-nii kan?" Tanya Naruto, nadanya terdengar cemas.

"nggak kok sayang. Tou-san cuman mau bercerita sesuatu ke Itachi aja." Mendengar jawaban Fugaku, Naruto mengangguk dan segera menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Fugaku dan Itachi yang beranjak menuju ke ruang kerja Fugaku.

"ada apa, tou-san?" Tanya Itachi, tanpa basa-basi.

"ayah akan menjelaskan sesuatu hal yang penting. Bagimu, keluarga kita maupun bagi Naruto sendiri. Sebelumnya, kau akan menikahi Naruto." Penjelasan Fugaku yang terakhir cukup membuat Itachi terkejut bukan main.

"maksud tou-san?"

"ya. Kalian harus menikah, jika kau nggak mau mati keracunan darah."

"eh?"

"akan tou-san jelaskan. Kau pasti udah curiga bukan. Dengan apa yang ayah lakukan. Kupikir kau paham kalau Naruto itu setengah vampire." Itachi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Fugakupun segera melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"tou-san Naruto, seperti yang kau tau adalah Namikaze Minato, sedangkan kaa-sannya adalah Uzumaki Kushina." Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar marga dari ibunda Naruto.

"ya, Naruto adalah Uzumaki terakhir yang hidup di dunia ini. Dia manusia, tapi juga vampire."

"tapi, bukankah klan Uzumaki dimusnahkan tiga ratus tahun yang lalu?" potong Itachi, Fugaku mengangguk.

"ya. Identitas Kushina sengaja disembunyikan. Tapi ternyata mereka mengetahuinya, lalu membunuh Minato dan Kushina. Tapi nggak ada yang tau kalau Minato dan Kushina mempunyai seorang putri yang sengaja mereka titipkan ke Sarutobi Asuma, sepupu jauh Minato.

Ada hal penting lainnya yang harus kamu tau Itachi. Klan Uzumaki adalah manusia pajang umur, mereka memiliki keistimewaan dan kita para Uchiha diciptakan untuk menjadi pelayan klan Uzumaki. Meskipun klan Uzumaki istimewa, tapi mereka sangatlah lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan makhluk keabadian seperti kita. Darah mereka mampu membunuh vampire setangguh apapun.

Karena setelah sekali saja meminum darah Uzumaki, maka vampire tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa meminum darah lain selain darah milik Uzumaki yang tadi digigitnya. Jika vampire ini –dalam kasus ini, kaulah orangnya- meminum darah dari manusia lain ataupun vampire lain, maka darah yang ia minum menjadi racun yang sangat mematikkan baginya. Karena salah satu keistimewaan dari klan Uzumaki tadi terletak pada aroma, rasa dan akibat dari darah mereka.

Bukankah kau sendiri sudah merasakannya? Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan Naruto, karena secara tak langsung darahmu dan darah Naruto telah terikat." Jelas Fugaku, Itachi yang dari tadi menyima segera menganggukkan kepalannya.

"baiklah, tapi kita juga harus bertanya pada Naruto, apakah dia mau menikah denganku."

"dia harus mau, karena kau telah meminum darahnya. Racun yang tadi tou-san jelaskan itu tidak hanya berlaku bagi dirimu. Menurut tou-san itu juga berlaku untuk Naruto, karena dia juga vampire."

"kenapa tou-san seperti kurang yakin begitu?"

"karena dalam kasus ini, Naruto itu setengah vampire. Dan belum pernah ada Uzumaki yang setengah vampire sepertinya. Tou-san nggak mau ambil resiko jika Naruto meminum darah lain selain darahmu."

"baiklah. Aku mengerti tou-san. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"hn" Itachi pun segera pergi dari ruangan Fugaku. Hatinya antara senang dan bimbang. Dia senang karena akhirnya bisa menikahi gadis yang ia cintai, tapi dia juga bimbang karena ragu Naruto akan menerima pernikahan itu. Saking seriusnya berpikir, Itachi sampai tak sadar kalau dia udah tiba di depan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

Pagi ini, sarapan di keluarga Uchiha telah dimulai. Semua anggota keluarga ada di ruang makan tersebut, kecuali si gadis pirang yang menjadi tokoh utamakita. Kemana gadis itu?

"ohayou tou-san, kaa-san… aniki juga." Sapa Naruto, ia mencium pipi Fugaku dan Mikoto, lalu duduk di samping Mikoto.

"ohayou, my kawaii imouto." Balas Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber-hn saja. Dasar pantat ayam.

"ohayou Naru-chan.." ah, Naruto benar-benar senang karena memiliki keluarga seperti keluarga Uchiha ini, pengecualian untuk Sasuke. Karena entah kenapa kakaknya yang satu ini sangat dingin dan menyebalkan dimatanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi.

Seperti adat makan keluarga bangsawan yang lainnya, keluarga Uchiha juga tenang saat sarapan di mulai. Hanya terdengar denting sendok dan garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring.

"Naruto… ada yang ingin tou-san sampaikan padamu." Fugaku memulai rapat pagi –pembicaraan di antara anggota keluarga, seperti itulah-, Naruto dengan seksama memperhatikan Fugaku. Setelah merasa di perhatikan oleh putrii angkatnya, Fugaku sedikit berdehem.

"masalah semalam. Ada sesuatu yang harus kamu ketahui nak" ujar Fugaku, setelah mendapat perhatian dari Naruto sepenuhnya, Fugaku mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"sebenarnya kamu ini setengah manusia dan setengah vampire. Tapi kamu istimewa sayang. Karena darah manusia yang mengalir di tubuhmu itu adalah darah dari klan Uzumaki. Klan yang melegenda sekaligus punah sejak tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Kaulah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Hubungan antara klan Uzumaki dengan klan Uchiha adalah… kami para Uchiha ditakdirkan untuk menjaga dan melindungi klan Uzumaki yang sangat di takuti oleh bangsa immortal." Jelas Fugaku, sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat shock.

"um… berarti Naru hebat dong ya. Hehehe" diluar dugaan, ternyata rekasi yang di berikan Naruto sangat berbeda dengan yang dibayangkan oleh para uchiha ini.

"ah, Naru-chan… ada satu hal lagi… kamu akan menikah dengan Itachi." Umum Mikoto, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut.

"benarkah? Uhm… benarkah itu, nii-chan?" tanya Naruto, melirik ke Itachi, Itachi mengangguk. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto ada rasa pada si Uchiha sulung ini, ah ternyata Tuhan itu baik sekali padanya.

"apa Naru-chan setuju?" tanya MIkoto, hati-hati.

"uhhmm… tentu. Naru mau kok kaa-san." Jawab Naruto yang membuat keluarga itu bernapas lega, kecuali satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke.

"tapi kenapa kaa-san dan tou-san memutuskannya mendadak?" tanya Naruto, penasaran dnegan alasan kedua orang tua angkatnya ini. Akhirnya Itachilah yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"nah, jadi sekarang Naru-chan… kamu hisap dara Itachi gih. Dileher yaa." Sepertinya Mikoto sangat menikmati kondisi ini.

"eh? Tapi kan Naru nggak tau caranya, kaa-san."

"biar Itachi yang memberimu contoh sayang." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

Naruto berdiri diantara Itachi dan Sasuke, tapi dia sedikit membelakangi dan jauh dari Sasuke, kan focus dia ke Itachi. Setelah berada di samping Uchiha sulung tersebut, Naruto menghadap ke arah Itachi, sebuh tangan melingkari pinggangnya, tangan itu milik Itachi tentu saja. Bermaksud agar Naruto lebih dekat atau mingkin supaya Naruto duduk di pangkuannya?

"ini akan sedikit sakit, jadi tahan ya." Bisik Itachi, setelah berhasil membuat Naruto duduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lalu yang terjadi setelahnya adalah..

"ngh…" desah Naruto, Itachi menjilat leher Naruto, bermaksud menggodanya gitu, kemudian Itachi menancapkan taringnya ke permukaan leher yang tadi dijilatnya.

Crash..

Seketika, rintihan kecil meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Naruto, dan aroma darah yang manis dang menggoda itu menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang tak menyukai situsai saat ini, meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Pasalnya aroma darah yang menguar dari gigitan Itachi tersebut begitu menggodanya, membuat tenggorokannya kering dan mendadak merasa lapar dan haus. Tspi dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mencoba untuk menahan dahaganya tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi sudah selesai menghisap darah Naruto.

"sudah paham? Atau masih mau kuberi contoh lagi?" goda Itachi, diikuti seringaian yang menawan di wajahnya yang tampan. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu.

"ng… nggak, Naru udah paham kok. Jadi, Naru harus minum dara Tachi-nii dari leher juga?" Itachi dan Mikoto mengangguk. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mendekati leher Itachi, dia melakukan persis seperti yang dicontohkan Itachi, menimbulkan efek keintiman yang bisa membuat siapa saja cemburu.

"bagaimana?" tanya Itachi setelah Naruto melepaskan gigitanya.

"mhmm… enak. Lebih manis dari darah yang kemarin." Aku Naruto, dengan wajah yang merah merona. Mikoto terlihat kegirangan sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putra dan putrinya ini. Dan sekali lagi, satu-satunya Uchiha yang sama sekali merasa tak senang hanay Uchiha Sasuke.

Greeek..

"mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, saat melihat putra bungsunya ini mendorong kursinya, beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"mau menjemput Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, tentu saja dengan suara dan ekspresi wajah yang sama datarnya.

"ah, kalau begitu.. hati hati nak. Salam buat Sakura-chan ya." Pesan Mikoto. Setelang mengangguk sekilas, Sasuke segera pergi dari sana, tak tahan dengan aroma darah Naruto yang begitu menggoda indra penciumannya. Ha-ahh.. sepertinya dia harus minum banyak darah setelah ini.

To be continued….

Nyaaaahh…! Akhirnya setelah mangkrak berbulan bulan [atau mungkin udah ada setaun?]. Kuu bisa lanjutin nih cerita.

Gimana minna? Bagus nggak? Pasti aneh ya? Haha, maklumin aja deh, dari dulu Kuu kan emang amatiran.

Hehehe, thanks buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca dan review _The Half-Vampire _ ini. Awal posting cerita ini, Kuu ragu bakalan ada yang mau baca, tapi nggak Kuu kira kalo respon kalian berbeda-beda, bahkan respon kalian sama sekali nggak kebayang buat Kuu. Arigato na.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**The half-vampire**

Chapter 3

**Naruto © M-K**

**The half-vampire © A-K**

**Rate: T+ ada nggak ya?  
>Yah kalian tentukan sendiri aja.<strong>

**Warn**: sedikit fluff maybe? Typo selalu, abal dan gaje itu pasti, **fem!Naru** sudah jelas, dan… if you don't like this story, just try to read first. Baru boleh bilang kalau nggak suka. Hehe.

.

.

A-K

.

Itachi mengantarkan Naruto menuju rumah sakit tempat calon pendamping hidupnya ini bekerja, sekaligus dia hendak pergi ke kantornya.

"Tachi-nii, nanti nggak bisa jemput Naru ya?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan, Itachi yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir, menoleh sejenak kearah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"apakah calon istriku ini merasa kesepian tanpa adanya diriku, hm?" bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah menggoda Naruto dengan pertanyaan. Terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

"uhh… ada masalah jika aku memang merasa kesepian tanpa Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya memberengut dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan pipi yang mengembung, tanda bahwa dia sedang merajuk.

"wah wah… manisnya wajah calon istriku ini… jadi ingin cium deh." Lagi-lagi Itachi menggoda Naruto, membuat wajah manis dengan tiga goresan halus dimasing-masing sisinya bertambah merah. Malu dan senang bercampur menjadi satu, karena Naruto menganggap candaan Itachi ini serius. Sadar dengan ekspresi Naruto, mau tak mau membuat Itachi tersenyum senang, dan dia pun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah sakit,

"nah, sudah sampai…" perkataan Itachi membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Karena tadi dia berpikir kalau Itachi akan menciumnya, Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba. Entah kenapa rasa kecewa menjalar dihatinya saat Itachi tidak menciumnya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Itachi mengerut bingung, tapi sedetik kemudia dia sadar akan perkataannya tadi. Sebuah senyuman tuluspun muncul di wajah tampan Itachi, lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Itachi meraih dagu Naruto dan kemudian memangut sepasang bibir kecil merona milik sang kekasih.

"mnhmm.." Naruto yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Itachi, reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Itachi, membalas pangutannya. Berawal dari sentuhan lembut dibibir, berubah menjadi ciuman lembut namun memabukkan bagi keduanya.

"hmm, buka mulutmu Naru-chan…" perintah Itachi yang kemudian menjilat bibir bawah Naruto lalu menghisapnya lembut, membuat Naruto mau tak mau membuka kedua belah bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah basah Itachi memasuki lubang hangat mulutnya. Pasrah atas apa yang dilakukan Itachi terhadap mulutnya.

Itachi menjilati lidah Naruto, membelit lidah tersebut lalu menariknya keluar, hanya untuk diapit kedua bibirnya lalu dihisapnya. Naruto mengerang geli, membalas sebisanya setiap tindakan Itachi, lalu mereka kembali berciuman, dan berakhir ketika asupan oksigen di paru-paru Naruto menipis, membuatnya terengah-engah saat Itachi melepaskan pangutannya.

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Itachi, menjilati aliran saliva yang tercetak di sudut bibir Naruto dan mengalir ke dagunya.

"mhmm.. aneh.. rasanya, ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak diperutku.." jawab Naruto saat dia sudah bisa menguasai napasnya. Dengan wajah merona dan bibir yang lebih merah, karena dihisap Itachi tadi, membuat sosok Naruto semakin cantik.

"kamu senang?" Itachi mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi Naruto, lalu mencium kening gadis manis setengah vampire tersebut.

"uhum.. karena Tachi-nii menciumku… ng, nii-chan, aku mau darah nii-chan.." lirih Naruto.

"hm? Kamu haus? Bukankah tadi pagi sudah minum?" meskipun begitu, Itachi tetap mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke ceruk lehernya, tepat dimana Naruto bisa meminum daranya dengan leluasa, nadinya.

"hihi, setelah Itachi-nii menciumku tadi… rasanya aku ingin meminum darah nii-chan." Jawab Naruto, sedikit malu untuk menyuarakan alasannya, karena hal itu terdengar klise sekali.

"baiklah, baiklah.. silahkan minum darahku sebanyak yang kamu mau sayang, _'cause I'm belong to you_" jawaban Itachi lagi-lagi membuat wajah Naruto memerah, sebelum akhirnya menancapkan taring kecilnya ke leher sang kekasih. Naruto mulai menghisap darah Itachi, menikmati setiap tetesan darah yang mengalir di tenggorokannya. Setelah puas barulah Naruto melepaskan gigitannya.

"sudah puas, _my sweet vampire_?" tanya Itachi, mengusap sisa darah yang ada disudut bibir Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan memeluk Itachi lembut.

"aku suka darah Itachi-nii…" mendengar penuturan Naruto, Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kuning cerah milik gadisnya ini.

"begitupun denganku, _sweetheart_. Nah sekarang rapikan penampilanmu, dan segera masuk ke rumah sakit. Pasti kamu sudah ditunggu pasien-pasienmu.." ucap Itachi lembut, merapikan rambut Naruto, lalu mencium keningnya. Mereka tidak sadar kalau dari tadi kegiatannya diperhatikan oleh dua buah pasang mata dari dua orang berbeda juga dengan ekspresi yang berbeda pula. Si _onyx_ dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, sedangkan si _emerald_ dengan tatapan kaget juga tak percaya, tapi ada binar senang di _emerald_ tersebut.

"ya ampun… mereka… mereka… ne, Sasuke-kun, apakah Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura saat mobil hitam milik Itachi sudah pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit.

"hn,"

"wahh… apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Itachi-san romantis sekali…" puji Sakura, kagum dengan sikap _gentle_ dan romantis Itachi. Tapi dia juga sedikit terkejut dengan sikap agresif Naruto, karena temannya yang bersurai kuning cerah tersebut berani membuat _kiss mark_ di leher sang sulung Uchiha. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura, meskipun yang sebenarnya bukanlah _kiss mark_.

"hn." Jawab Sasuke datar, kalau boleh jujur, hatinya sudah meletup-letup melihat kemesraan Itachi dan Naruto tadi, sekarang ditambah Sakura yang semakin memanasinya. Untung saja dia keturunan Uchiha, jadi bisa tetap tenang, kalau bukan, dia pasti sudah mencabik-cabik gadis disebelahnya ini dengan sadisnya.

"Sasuke-kun…. Apa kamu tidak mau menciumku, seperti Itachi-san tadi?" tanya Sakura, malu-malu kucing. Membuat Sasuke memutar kedua matanya jengah, lalu dengan malas ia daratkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura, tanpa gerakan lebih. Hanya sepasang bibir yang saling berbenturan pelan.

"hihihi, aku berangkat dulu Sasuke-kun, jaa na." setelah mendapat sebuah ciuman -yang bagi Sasuke hanya sebuah benturan bibir saja-, Sakura segera keluar dari mobil biru dongker milik Sasuke.

"kuso!" maki Sasuke kesal, tentu saja setelah Sakura pergi jauh, sehingga gadis dengan surai pink tersebut tidak mendengar makiannya. Sasuke kesal setengah mati karena adegan tadi. Emosinya meluap-luap, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai kedekatan kakaknya dengan dobenya.

"aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kurasa kau harus mau berbagi, aniki." Sebuah seringai licik muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke, membuat sosoknya semakin tampan. Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha ini memiliki sebuah rencana yang bisa membuat keluarganya heboh nanti.

A-K

"aw Naru-chan… aku nggak tau kalau ternyata kamu seberani itu..." goda Sakura, saat ini adalah jam makan siang, Naruto, Sakura Ino dan Hinata sedang berkumpul bersama untuk makan siang.

"ung? Maksudnya?"

"kau ini bicara apa sih Sakura?"

"hmm... kalian tau nggak, ternyata Naru-chan kita yang manis, imut nan polos ini sudah punya kekasih lhoo~" kata Sakura dengan nada sing a song. Naruto yang masih nggak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura, hanya menatap gadis bersurai pink itu heran.

"eh? Benarkah?"

"jangan bohong kau, forehead!"

"aku serius Ino-pig! Tadi pagi saat berangkat, aku melihatnya. Naru-chan berciuman dengan Itachi-san. Bahkan Naru-chan berani sekali memberikan kissmark pada Itachi-san" cetuk Sakura, Naruto yang mulaipaham maksud Sakura, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi merah merona. Rasanya malu sekali terpergok teman sendiri saat bermesraan dengan kekasihmu.

"waah waah... benar-benar berani... tak kusangka ternyata kau berani seperti itu, naru-chan." Goda Ino.

"aku masih nggak percaya..." gumam Hinata, sepertinya hanya gadis lavender ini yang masih ragu, tapi saat melihat rona merah diwajah Naruto, rasa ragu hinata menghilang seketika itu juga.

"aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kamu pacaran sama Itachi-san... kenapa tidak pernah bercerita Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"uhmm... Sakura-chan... kenapa bisa kenal Itachi-nii?"

"lho? Akubelm bilang ya? Itachi-san itu kakaknya pacarku. Sasuke."

"eh? Jadi Sasuke-nii pacarnya Sakura-chan?" terlihat sekali kalau Naruto baru tau.

"iya… ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan kakak?"

"uhmm… karena dia kakakku… dan Itachi-nii juga.." jawab Naruto apa adanya, membuat ketiga temannya tidak percaya.

"tapi, kenapa tadi kamu berciuman dengan Itachi-san?"

"eh? Ng... karena Itachi-nii calon suamiku?" baik Sakura, Hinata maupun Ino menatap Naruto, seolah-olah gaids pirang ini telah melakukan suatu hal yang mustahil.

"hah?! Tapi dia kan kakakmu?"

"kakak angkat. Ayah yang menyuruh kami untuk menikah."

"begitu? Berarti kalian dijodohkan? Apa kamu nggak masalah dengan itu?" tanya Ino, Naruto menggeleng.

"tapi Naru-chan... pernikahan tanpa cinta itu akan membawa masalah…" ujar Hinata bijak.

"eh? Tapi aku sayang sama Itachi-nii kok. Rasanya nyaman jika dekat dengan nii-chan." Jawaban Naruto membuat ketiga temannya ini diam. Mereka tidak bisa membantah lagi, kalau ternyata Naruto mencintai Itachi. Tapi bukankah akan buruk kalau cinta Naruto bertepuk sebelah tangtan.

"apa Itachi-san mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu, Naru-chan?"

"uhm, sepertinya begitu. Itachi-nii terlihat senang dekat denganku." jawab Naruto, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu, dia seperti diintrogasi.

"wah wah... jangan lupa undang kami ya Naru-chan..." ucap Ino, diikuti anggukan dari Hinata dan Sakura.

"uhm... iya." Lalu pembicaraanpun berlanjut sampai jam makan siang selesai.

A-K

"pulang telat lagi... hey Naru-chan, kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanya Ino, dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kini dirinya dan Hinata sedang menunggu Naruto dan Sakura menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"uhm… sendirian."

"kenapa nggak minta jemput sama Itachi-san aja?"

"nii-chan sedang sibuk… tadi pagi nii-chan bilang ada rapat sampai larut. Jadi aku akan naik bus saja."

"bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku, Naru-chan? Aku dijemput tunanganku." Ajak Ino menawari tumpangan untuk Naruto.

"makasih Ino, tapi nggak usah. Aku nggak mau mengganggu waktumu bersama tunanganmu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau pulang bersama Ino, tapi rasanya kurang nyaman saja kalau mengganggu waktu luang Ino bersama tunangannya.

"ahaha... kau ini. Aku yakin Sai nggak akan keberatan kok." Mendengar nama Sai disebut, membuat tubuh Naruto mendadak gemetar. Nama itu sangat tabu disebutkan di depannya, tapi mana tau teman-temannya ini.

"Naru-chan? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata cemas. Naruto menggeleng pelan

"nggak apa-apa kok…"

"kalau pulang bersamaku dan Neji-nii gimana?" tawar Hinata, gadis berambut indigo inimerasa cemas dengan keadaan temannya.

"uhmm... nggak, aku minta jemput tou-san saja..." tolak Naruto lagi. Hinata dan Ino hanya mendesah pasrah, mereka tau kalau Naruto nggak suka membuat repot orang lain kecuali keluarganya, tapi hey, mereka ini kan teman si kuning manis ini.

"ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan saja. Sakura, kamu bujuk bocah bandel ini untuk pulang bersamamu. Aku nggak mau dia kenapa-napa. Lihatlah wajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu" ceramah Ino, diantara keempat gadis itu, memang Inolah yang paling dewasa dan bisa disebut sebagai kaa-san mereka.

"iya, iya. Aku hubungi Sasuke-kun dulu. Oh ya lagian kan Sasuke-kun tinggal bersamamu. Jadi nggak ada alasan buatmu menolak ajakanku kan Naru-chan..." kata Sakura dengan nada manis, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah. Tapi perkataan Sakura tadi ada benarnya juga. Sasuke kan juga kakaknya.

"iya..." mendengar jawaban Naruto, membuat Hinata dan Ino lega. Mereka berduapun langsung pamit. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian barulah pekerjaan Naruto dan Sakura selesai.

"ayo Naru-chan. Aku tadi sudah menghubungi Sasuke-kun. Dia sedang menunggu kita didepan." Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura keluar menuju ke halaman depan, dimana sebuah mobil mercedes hitam elegan telah terparkir, yang Naruto yakinin mobil itu milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut, tanpa disuuh gadis bersurai pink tersebut masuk kemobil, tepatnya duduk disebelah kursi kemudi, lalu Naruto dengan ragu membuka pintu belakang.

"hn. Kenapa nggak minta jemput aniki." Tanya Sasuke, yang sama sekali nggak ada nada bertanyanya. Alias datar.

"nii-chan…. Ada rapat. Maaf Suke-nii… aku jadi menumpang mobil Suke-nii." Ucap Naruto lirih, dia bahkan menunduk dalam. Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu membuatnya takut dan merasa terintimidasi.

"sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Lagipula kalian kan serumah."

"hn" dengan gumaman khas milik pemuda raven itu, mobil akhirnya berjalan menuju ke kediaman Haruno. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Sakura, hanya 15 menit saja.

"makasih Sasuke-kun. Oyasumi... Naru-chan juga. Aku masuk dulu ya.." pamit Sakura, setelah Sakura memasuki rumah, barulah Sasuke menatap Naruto dari cermin dalam mobilnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau menunduk terus dobe?" suara Sasuke yang sedikit melembut membuat Naruto sontak menatap Sasuke melalui kaca mobil.

"pindahlah kedepan. Aku nggak mau terlihat seperti sopir pribadimu." Titah Sasuke, dan tanpa membantah, Naruto langsung pindah, duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

"kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Sasuke, mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai.

"ng…. nggak apa kok, nii-chan."

"jangan berani bernohong denganku dobe."

"aku... aku ceritapun, Suke-nii nggak akan paham."

"jadi maksudmu, hanya aniki saja yang bisa memahamimu, begitu?" tanya Sasuke sarkars.

"bu-bukan begitu... tapi Suke-nii memang nggak akan paham…" cicit Naruto, dirinya sudah menunduk dalam dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal. Dia mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Berhenti di tepi jalan yang sepi.

"mana mungkin aku akan paham, kalau kau saja nggak mau mengungkapkannya Naruto." Geram Sasuke, dia sudah mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, memaksa gadis pirang itu untuk menatap kearahnya.

"apa yang membuatmu takut sampai gemetar seperti ini..." ujar Sasuke, dengan suara yang lebih pelan, dia sadar gemetaran di tubuh Naruto semakin jelas saat dirinya membentak Naruto tadi.

"Sai..." jawab Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan, yang untung saja dapat di dengar Sasuke.

"siapa Sai?" Naruto bungkam. Sama sekali tidak mau cerita apalagi mengingat kejadia beberapa tahun lalu. Terlalu mengerikan bagi jiwanya sekarang. Dikarenakan Naruto yang masih gemetaran sedari tadi dengan mata yang tidak dapat fokus dan keringan yang mengalir dipelipis Naruto, Sasuke memeluk Naruto lembut.

"tenanglah... ada aku disini..." hibur Sasuke, tapi tubuh mungil didalam pelukkannya masih bergetar.

"nii-chan... nii-chan... Itachi nii-chan…" gumam Naruto, dia benar-benar membutuhkan Itachi saat ini, mengabaikan kehangatan yang ditawarkan si bungsu Uchiha. mendengar gumaman lirih gadis yang telah menjerat hatinya itu, emosi Sasuke langsung meledak.

"selalu.. selalu saja aniki! Apa yang kurang dariku, Naruto?!" bentak Sasuke, dia mendorong Naruto, hingga punggung gadis pirang tersebut mmembentur sandaran kursi dengan cukup keras. Tatapan dingin dan nyalang dari Sasuke menambah rasa takut Naruto, tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"kau membuatku muak, dobe." Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menjadikan sandaran kursi penumpang itu menjadi sedikit rebah, sehingga dia bisa menindih Naruto dengan posisi setengah terbaring. Tanpa ragu Sasuke memangut bibir Naruto dengan rakus, dia melumat dan menghisapnya penuh emosi

"nghh..! mmph!" Naruto mulai berontak setelah sadar apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, mendorong pemuda diatasnya sekuat tenaganya sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"hh..hh... a-apa yang Suke-nii lakukan…!" seru Naruto, meskipun suaranya pelan dan masih terenggah-enggah. Sasuke sama sekali nggak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, yang dia lakukan malah mengendus-edus leher Naruto, lalu menjilatnya pelan. Membuat siempunya mengerang geli, tapi segera mendorong dada Sasuke untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

"hentikan…. Suke-nii…" Naruto terus menolak Sasuke, hingga membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu kesal, dan dengan cepat menancapkan taringnya dileher mulus Naruto,

"a-akh..!" suara pekikan Naruto sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya, Sasuke memilih focus dengan darah yang tengah dihisapnya. Darah milik Naruto sangat manis dan lezat, bahkan sampai membuat Sasuke lepas kendali. Dia menghisap dengan rakus darah Naruto untuk mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"nii-chan... lep-ash.. ukhh.." padangan Naruto mulai mengabur, tubuhnya lemas kekurangan darah. Bahkan dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke terus menghisap darah Naruto sampai sang gadis tak berdaya, barulah setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya.

"kau juga milikku Naru… aniki harus mau berbagi…" gumam Sasuke dengan suara rendah, diusapnya pipi Naruto, lalu bibir gadis tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu memadang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini…" Sasuke menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai berdarah, lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, mencium gadis itu dengan ciuman mesra sekaligus mentransfer darahnya. Karena faktor kehabisan darah dan kurang tenaga, secara otomatis Naruto langsung menghisap lidah Sasuke dengan rakus, karena dari situlah sumber darah itu berasal. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan, dia malah terlihat senang dan memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"nghh.. hh.. hh.." Naruto melepaskan hisapannya, dia terlihat kehabisan napas dan masih lemas. Lelehan saliva terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibir sampai ke dagu milik gadis pirang tersebut, Sasuke menjilatinya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir Naruto. Setelah itu Uchiha bungsu tersebut menjalankan mobil dan segera pulang.

A-K

Mereka berdua tiba dikediaman Uchiha hampir bersamaan dengan Itachi, karena Uchiha sulung tersebut baru saja memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, sedangkan mobil milik Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan garasi.

"kenapa baru pulang Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, dia melihat naruto yang sepertinya tertidur di kursi penumpang.

"kerumah Sakura dulu." Jawab si bungsu singkat, sejujurnya Sasuke hendak protes saat Itachi dengan seenaknya membawa Naruto dari dalam mobilnya dengan cara digendong ala pengantin, tapi apa daya, Itachi calon suami Naruto, meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengakui hal itu.

"begitukah... makasih Sasuke karena sudah mau menjemput Naruto juga." Ucap Itachi sambil berlalu.

"hn.." gumam Sasuke. Itachi bukannya tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena dia dapat mencium bau Sasuke di tubuh Naruto, bahkan bau darah Sasuke ditubuh Naruto, hanya saja dia tidak mau memulai kekacauan dimalam hari. Mungkin besok pagi dai akan membahas masalah ini dengan adiknya itu.

Itachi menggendong Naruto menuju kekamar gadis pirang tersebut, saat melewati ruang tamu, terlihat Mikoto yang menatap keduanya denga sorot berbinar, entahlah mungkin Mikoto merasa sangat senang dengan kedekatan Itachi dan Naruto.

"apa Naru-chan tertidur Tachi?" sapa Mikoto.

"iya kaa-san. Mungkin dia kecapekan. Kenapa kaa-san belum tidur?"

"ah, kaa-san menunggu kalian semua pulang. Ya sudah cepat bawa Naru-chan ke kamar."

"iya, oyasumi kaa-san.." setelah pamit, Itachi melanjutkan perjalanannnya menuju ke kamar Naruto.

A-K

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Review kudasai…. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

The Half-Vampire

Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Half-Vampire © A-K**

**Rate T**

**Warn: **fem!Naru, typo selalu, cerita pasaran dan gaje, bahasa nggak baku, dll.

**a/n: **Kuu ucapin terimakasih sangat buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca apalagi review the half-vampire ini. Dan… maaf Kuu nggak bls review kalian di chap yang lalu [dicerita lain juga] tapi ada yang Kuu bales lewat PM. Saa, tanpa kalian mau baca dan review cerita Kuu, nggak aka nada artinya Kuu buat cerita. Hehehe, Kuu selalu nunggu kritik dan saran kalian…

thanks to: kawaihana, mifta cinya, , yukiko senju, cahyagustina, Dewi15, hanazawa kay, , 21, love you, guest. terima kasih sangat karena kalian udah mau review cerita Kuu. :D

.

.

A-K

.

Pagi hari dikediaman Uchiha, suasana dimeja makan terlihat lebih tenang. Biasanya Naruto selalu bercerita tentang ini itu, tapi hari ini gadis manis ini terlihat diam dan sedikit murung? Itachi yang melihat calon istrinya bersikap seperti itu tentu saja merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto.

"Naru, ada apa?" tanya Itachi, Naruto masih terlihat melamun sampai Itachi menyentuh tangan mungilnya.

"ada apa sayang?" tanya Itachi lagi, terlihat nada khawatir diwajahnya. Membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto ikut memandang kearah gadis pirang ini. Kalau Sasuke jangan ditanya lagi, pemuda raven yang satu ini sudah dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto

"ung.. nggak kok." Jawab Naruto diiringi tawa canggung darinya.

"baiklah kalau kamu nggak mau cerita. Habiskan sarapanmu, lalu kita berangkat." Ucap Itachi lembut, dia mengusap surai pirang Naruto dengan sayang. Hal tersebut membuat air mata Naruto terjatuh.

"eh? Kenapa? Apa kamu sakit sayang?" tanya Itachi mulai panik, dia segera menghapus air mata Naruto dan memeluk gadis kesayangannya tersebut. Mikoto terlihat cemas melihat Naruto mendadak menangis seperti itu.

"hiks.. hiks.. nii-chan.. dia, dia ada disini, dia kembali..." lirih Naruto, melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti ini, Itachi langsung paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"darimana kamu tau sayang?." Itachi menatap keraha ayah dan ibunya. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Uchiha sulung itu, baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto terlihat terkejut.

"temanku... dia tunangan temanku..."

"Naru-chan... kamu tenang saja sayang, Tachi pasti melindungimu, baik kaa-san, tou-san bahkan Suke pasti akan menjauhkanmu darinya. Kalaupun benar dia ada di kota ini sekarang." Mikoto sudah berada disamping Naruto, mengusap lembut surai putrinya itu.

"kalau benar makhluk itu masih menginginkanmu, maka kamu sama sekali tidak boleh keluar sendirian sayang. Itachi dan Sasuke akan mengawasi dan menjagamu." Tegas Fugaku. Sasuke yang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mengernyit heran.

"melindunginya dari siapa tou-san?"

"Sai." Sasuke sedikit terbelalak mendengar nama tersebut, bukan tanpa alasan dia bersikap diluar kebiasanya ini, tapi karena nama itu sudah lama menjadi nama yang terlarang bagi klan Uchiha.

"kenapa orang itu? Apa hubungannya dengan dobe?" Fugaku terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai bercerita tentang garis besarnya saja. Dan Sasuke langsung paham.

"Sasuke... mulai kapan kau bisa bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha?" tanya Itachi.

"mungkin seminggu lagi, tapi bisa lebih cepat."

"biar tou-san yang mengurus segala surat-suratnya, mulai besok kau harus bekerja di rumah sakit itu Sasuke, jaga adikmu dengan baik. Jangan sampai orang itu mendekati adikmu." Perintah Fugaku. Sasuke mengangguk paham, toh dia nggak rugi juga kalau bekerja lebih cepat di rumah sakit konoha.

Itachi masih memeluk Naruto, perlahan tapi pasti isak tangis mulai tidak terdengar lagi, berganti dengkuran halus dari sang pemilik mata seindah langit musim panas tersebut.

"tou-san, hari ini aku ijin. Aku akan menemaninya seharian ini." Fugaku mengangguk dan menyuruh Itachi untuk membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

"biar kaa-san yang menghubungi rumah sakit konoha." Itachi mengangguk dan segera membopong Naruto menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke melirik kesal kearah perginya Itachi.

'kuso! Kenapa aniki enak sekali sih. cih' rutuk Sasuke di dalam hati, dia iri dengan Itachi karena bisa seharian bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke, tolong kau gantikan Itachi di perusahaan. Tou-san berharap padamu." Kekesalan Sasukepun bertambah. Kalau disuruh menggantikan Itachi menjaga Naruto, pasti dia akan senang hati menerimanya, tapi mau menolak permintaan sang ayah juga Sasuke tidak bisa.

"iya, tou-san. Suke berangkat dulu." Pamitnya. Entah kesambet apa Uchiha bungsu ini sampai bisa pamit dengan sopan seperti ini. Mikoto yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil.

"hati-hati dijalan sayang."

"hn,"

.

.

A-K

.

Itachi membaringkan Naruto, lalu menyelimuti gadisnya tersebut. Dia duduk disebelah Naruto, mengusap surai pirang tersebut penuh sayang. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada bekas gigitan yang semalam ia lihat.

"kenapa kau berbagi darah dengan Sasuke juga, Naru..." Itachi mengusap bekas gigitan tersebut dengan lembut, hatinya sedikit sesak karena hal tersebut. Mungkinkah adiknya itu juga menyukai gadis pirang yang ada disampingnya ini?

"aku nggak masalah kalau hanya darah, tapi aku nggak suka berbagi cinta dan hatimu, meskipun itu untuk adik kesayanganku." Itachi mengecup bibir Naruto lembut, hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil dan ringan. Tapi mampu membuat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola sapphire indah milik si pirang.

"nii-chan?" panggilnya pelan, Itachi menatap Naruto lembut, jarak antara mereka berdua hanya beberapa centimeter saja, bahkan hidung sepasang kekasih ini saling bersentuhan.

"ya sayang?" Naruto mengusap pipi kiri Itachi dengan lembut, tidak lupa senyuman yang selalu ia berikan pada pemuda yang ia cintai ini.

"nii-chan berat." Jawabnya, menghancurkan momen romantis yang baru saja tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"haha, maaf sayang." Itachi segera bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang, diikuti Naruto yang membangunkan tubuhnya.

"uhmm.. Tachi-nii… aku minta maaf.." gumam Naruto lirih, kepala pirang tersebut menunduk dalam.

"ada apa sayang?" dengan ringan, Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mendudukan gadis itu diatas pangkuannya, lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto sedikit keatas, supaya ia bisa menilik manik sapphire tersebut.

"uhm, aku.. semalam.. semalam Suke-nii menghisap darahku.. aku juga, meminum darahnya.." jawab Naruto semakin lirih, dia kembali menundukan kepala, tapi tidak dibiarkan oleh Itachi.

"aku tau itu sayang... tidak apa, bukan salahmu kok.." Itachi membawa tubuh mungil Naruto kedalam dekapannya, dikecupnya puncakkepala gadisnya tersebut.

"nii-chan nggak marah? Kenapa?"

"kalau hanya darah, aku nggak akan marah sayang, tapi kalau kau sampai berbagi hati dan cintamu untuknya, maka aku nggak akan sangat marah. Kau hanya milikku. Ingat itu." Bisik Itachi posesif. Uchiha benar-benar posesif terhadap segala sesuatu yang menjadi kepunyaannya.

"uhm… aku hanya mencintai Itachi-nii seorang. Aku sayang pada Suke-nii hanya sebatas kakak kok. Suke-nii juga kan sudah punya kekasih." Kata Naruto, menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukkan Itachi.

"hm? Kenapa kalimatmu itu seolah berkata, kalau Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih makan kau mau berbagi cinta dengannya?" tuduh Itachi, rasa cemburunya ternyata besar juga.

"nggak kok. Nii-chan bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai mencintai lelaki lain selain nii-chan." ucap Naruto dengan nada yakin dan menatap langsung ke dalam onyx Itachi. Melihat keyakinan dimata Naruto, membuat seulas senyuman terukir diwajah rupawan Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"aku pegang perkataanmu itu sayang, setelah aku membunuhmu, maka aku akan membunuh diriku juga."

"kenapa?"

"karena aku nggak bisa hidup didunia yang berbeda darimu sayang. Itu adalah cintaku, menunjukan seberapa besar cintaku padamu, Naruto." Naruto tersentuh dengan ucapan Itachi, bahkan air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"eh? Kenapa menangis lagi?"

"hiks… aku sangat mencintai Itachi-nii..." Naruto memeluk Itachi dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliki kekasih hatinya.

"aku juga... sudah sudah, jangan menangis lagi.." meskipun masih terisak, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"nii-chan... kenapa nggak berangkat kerja?"

"aku akan menemanimu seharian ini. Kaa-san juga sudah meminta ijin pada pihak rumah sakit. Jadi kamu bisa istirahat seharian ini." Itachi kembali mengusap punggung Naruto.

"eh? Tapi aku kan nggak kenapa-kenapa nii-chan, aku sehat kok."

"iya kau tau kamu sehat sayang. Tapi kamu tetap harus istirahat." Jelas Itachi.

"baiklah.." kata Naruto menyerah

"tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu sayang. Sekarang istirahatlah." Itachi menyandarkan kepala Naruto ketubuhnya, sedangkan dirinya bersandar ke kepala ranjang.

"nii-chan, aku sayang sekali pada nii-chan..."

"hm?"

"nii-chan selalu melindungiku, memanjakanku, padahal aku Cuma gadis biasa." Gumam Naruto.

"gadis biasa yang berhasil mencuri hatiku. Kamu bukan sekedar gadis biasa, tapi gais luar biasa karena sudah berhasil menaklukanku."

"benarkah? Apakah nii-chan sulit ditaklukan?"

"tentu saja, aku tidak sembarang memilih gadis untuk menjadi mate ku, terutama menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku nanti. Kriteriaku tinggi, tapi semua criteria itu hancur, setelah aku bertemu denganmu sayang." Ungkap Itachi, terdengar seperti rayuan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"nii-chan sedang merayuku ya? Aku nggak seistimewa itu kok" elak Naruto, meskipun rona merah diwajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"itu kenyataannya sayang. Bukan sebuah rayuan, pesonamulah yang membuatku terjerat." Setiap ucapan Itachi, menambah rona merah diwajah Naruto.

"nii-chan... sudah, jangan menggodaku terus..."

"hahaha, baiklah baiklah, nah sekarang waktunya istirahat. Atau kau mau kubuat lebih merona lagi, hm?" goda itachi, dengan wajah merona dan memberengut sebal, Naruto memukul dada Itachi pelan. Menyalurkan protesnya.

"nii-chan menyebalkan!" rengutnya. Membuat tawa Itachi pecah,. Mereka menyamankan diri pada tubuh masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran bersama.

.

.

A-K

.

Itachi mulai membuka kelopak matanya, melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ada dipelukannya. Sedikit gusar, Itachi beranjak dari posisinya dan mencari Naruto

"Naru-chan?" panggilnya,tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Perasaan lega menghampirinya.

Cklek…

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, suara pintu kamar mandi yangdibuka terdengar oleh pemuda raven tersebut, membuatnya menolehkan kepala kearah kamar mandi. Disana berdiri gadis yang dicintainya, lengkap dengan handuk yang masih terpasang ditubuhnya.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi, Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya sudah terbangun, langsung merona dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Betapa malu dirinya berpenampilan seperti itu didepan Itachi.

"lho? Nar-chan, ada apa?" tanya Itachi di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"uhh.. nii-chan sudah bangun…? Kenapa nggak bilang…"

"hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"kan maluu..." aku Naruto, bahkan wajahnya makin memerah, padahal saat ini Itachi tidak dapat melihat penampilannya.

"kenapa harus malu? Sebentar lagi kita juga akan menikah kan? Ayo keluarlah..." bujuk Itachi, tapi pemuda dengan tanda lahir unik di bawah kedua matanya ini tidak terlalu berharap bahwa Naruto mau menuruti ucapannya.

Cklek...

Ah, sepertinya dugaan Itachi sedikit meleset, toh pintu kamar mandi sudah terbuka meski pelan dan hanya sedikit.

"nii-chan… minggir dari depan pintu dong." Pinta Naruto, mendengar permintaan gadis pirang kesayangannya, Itachi segera beranjak menuju ke ranjang milik Naruto.

"oh ya, kenapa jam segini sudah mandi? Memangnya Naru mau kemana?" tanya Itachi, dia mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"uhmm… nii-chan kan bilang akan menemaniku seharian ini.. makanya aku mau jalan-jalan berdua dengan nii-chan." Jawabnya, Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mungkinkah gadisnya ini sedang mengajaknya berkencan?

"hmm, kencan ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan mandi. Kamu berdandalah yang cantik ya." Itachi beranjak mendekati Naruto yang masih sibuk memilih baju, lalu mencium bahu telanjang Naruto.

"kyaa..!" pekik Naruto kaget, karena Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya dari belakang.

"nii-chan...!"

"haha, maaf sayang kalau mengagetkanmu.. lekas kenakan pakaianmu, kalau tidak mau kumakan.." bisik Itachi dengan nada rendah yang menggoda, wajah Naruto langsung merona.

"dasar mesum!" Itachi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"ahaha.. makanya cepat pakai bajumu. Aku ke kamar dulu." Setelah menggoda Naruto, Itachi bahkan sempat-sempatnya mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Yang lagi-lagi berhasil menorehkan warna merah diwajah manis gadis pirang ini.

"nii-chan no baka..." sungut Naruto dengan wajah imut, membuat Itachi tertawa, bahkan masih terdengar tawanya meskipun sang pemilik suara sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

A-K

.

"nii-chan... ayo naik itu.." ajak Naruto, akhirnya mereka berdua berkeliling di taman bermain. Sebenarnya Itachi mau mengajak Naruto nonton di bioskop lalu makan malam di restoran langganannya, tapi sepertinya niat tinggallah niat. Naruto langsung semangat saat melihat papan iklan yang menunjukan dibukanya taman bermain yang baru dibuka setelah selesai direnovasi..

"iya, iya… jangan berlarian seperti anak kecil sayang." Nasehat Itachi, karena dari tadi kekasihnya ini terus berlarian dengan semangat, mencoba satu persatu permainan yang ada. Tentu saja dirinya ditarik kesana kemari oleh gadis pirang yang sedang semangat ini.

"ayoo… nanti keburu penuh…" rengek Naruto, memang hari ini taman bermain ini sangat ramai, karena baru dibuka kembali setelah lebih dari 3 bulan tutup.

"dasar…" akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa menurut semua kemauan Naruto. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Itachi lah yang mengantri untuk membeli tiket Ferris wheel , sedangkan Naruto menunggu didekat pintu penukaran tiket. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Itachi kembali dengan dua tiket di tangannya.

"ayo.."

"um..!" Itachi membantu Naruto naik kedalam Ferris wheel setelah menukar tiket mereka. Benda yang menyerupai roda raksasa itu akhirnya mulai bergerak secara perlahan, sesampainya di ketinggian yang lumayan, pemandangan kota mulai terlihat.

"waaah… indahnya…" seru Naruto, gadis pirang ini bahkan naik diatas bangku, bertumpu pada lututnya untuk melihat lebih jelas pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Membuat bilik tersebut bergoyang pelan.

"hati-hati Naru… jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.." tegur Itachi, sedangkan yang ditegur hanya memberikan senyuman ringan pada Itachi.

"habisnya... pemandangannya bagus sekali. Lain kali kita kesini lagi ya nii-chan?" pinta Naruto.

"tentu saja, tapi saat malam hari, pemandangannya akan jauh lebih bagus."

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja, lain kali kuajak kamu kesini waktu sore, kita bisa lihat matahari terbenam." Naruto terlihat sangat tertarik dengan tawaran Itachi, dia sudah kembali duduk diposisi semula, menikmati pemandangan dan waktu yang ia habiskan bersama lelaki yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

"ada apa?" tanya Itachi saat dirinya sedari tadi diperhatikan gadis kesayangannyaini.

"uhm.. Itachi-nii tampan." Celetuk Naruto, membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bicara begitu. Bukan berarti Itachi menolak dibilang tampan, karena memang dari lahir dirinya ini sudah tampan. Tapi ini bukanlah hal yang biasa terjadi.

"hm? Kamu cantik dan manis." Balas Itachi, menuai senyuman malu dari Naruto.

"jadi ada apa? Tiba-tiba berkata begitu, hm?"

"uhm... aku tau nii-chan tampan dari dulu, tapi aku kan sama sekali belum pernah mengungkapkannya, maka dari itu, aku ingin mengutarakannya meski Cuma sekali." Jawab gadis bermata sapphire ini dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"kemarilah..." panggil Itachi, Naruto hanya menurut dan duduk disamping Itachi, membiarkan pemuda tampan tersebut memeluk pinggangnya.

"sekalipun aku tidak tampan, aku akan sangat bahagia selama bisa bersama denganmu. Kamu juga nggak perlu mengungkapkannya Naru, karena yang kubutuhkan bukan ucapan, melainkan perasaan dan tindakanmu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Itachi, ia menyandarkan diri ke Itachi.

"tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya, bahwa nii-chanlah lelaki paling taman di dunia ini. Karenanya aku akan menjauhkan nii-chan dari gadis lainnya. Aku nggak mau nii-chan berpaling dariku." Tegas Naruto.

"aku baru tau kalau kamu posesif..." gumam Itachi, membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"memangnya hanya nii-chan saja yang boleh posesif…" runggut Naruto dengan wajah yang memberengut lucu. Membuat Itachi gemas dan mencubit bibir Naruto lembut.

"jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu…"

"kenapa?"

"nanti, aku jadi nggak tahan untuk menciummu sayang." Goda Itachi dengan suara rendah, membuat rona merah lagi-lagi menghampiri wajah Naruto.

"kenapa nii-chan jadi suka menggodaku sih…" mendengar protesan Naruto, membuat Itachi tertawa kecil, pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari gadis berambut pirang itu memeluknya makin erat.

"kenapa ya? Mungkin karena cinta? Cinta dapat merubah orang sayang." Ujarnya seraya mencium dahi Naruto sayang. Sedangkan yang dicium hanya meresapi setiap kata yang terucap dari Itachi.

"habis ini mau makan bersama?" tawar Itachi,

"boleh, aku mau makan yakiniku..."

"baiklah"

Ferris wheel berhenti beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi membantu Naruto untuk turun, setelahnya ia mengggandeng tangan Naruto, berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada.

"tumben sekali mau makan yakiniku, biasanya ramen kan?" tanya itachi memecah keheningan.

"uhmm.. lagi ingin saja. Tapi kalau nii-chan jugamau mengajakku makan ramen, aku sama sekali nggak akan nolak kok." Sahutnya diakhiri dengan tawa, membuat seulas senyum kecil terpampang diwajah tampan Itachi.

"aduh, anak gadis kok rakus sih. Apa muat perutmu?"

"muat kok. Selalu ada tempat untuk ramen…" jawaban ringan dari Naruto membuat Itachi geleng-geleng kepala.

"ah, jadi iri deh. Kalau disuruh memilih anatara ramen denga diriku, kira-kira mana yang akan Naru-chan pilih ya?" gumam Itachi.

"tentu saja ramen." Jawab Naruto.

"ah... ternyata aku nggak sepenting itu dibandingkan ramen ya..." lirih Itachi pura-pura sakit hati, dan berhasil, raut wajah Naruto berubah panik dan segera merai lengan kiri Itachi.

"bu,bukan begitu nii-chan... nii-chan tetap yang terpenting kok…" sahut Naruto kelabakan.

"tapi aku kalah dari ramen kan?"

"nii-chan... ramen kan makanan kesukaanku, tapi nii-chan adalah lelaki kesukaanku.." jawab Naruto polos, membuat seringaian kemenangan muncul diwajah Itachi.

"benarkah?" Naruto segera mengangguk mantap untuk menjawabnya, bahkan wajah gadis tersebut sudah memerah karena takut Itachi menganggap ucapan Naruto tadi serius, dan akhirnya tawa Itachi meledak.

"hahaha, aku percaya kok. Maaf kan aku ne? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Naru-chan." Itachi mengusap lembut pipi Naruto, dengan perlahan jarak diantara keduanya menipis. Bibir Itachi menawan bibir kecil milik Naruto. Mereka berciuman mesra, jangan cemaskan masalah menyetir, karena saat ini mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkir restoran yakiniku.

.

.

A-K

.

.

.

To be continued...

Ahh, selesai... ini termasuk pengetikan tercepat, karena biasaya ide ku nggak datang dengan secepat ini. Yah meskipun jujur cerita di chapter ini ancur dan sama sekali nggak ngena. Kuu akui, cerita ini nggak mutu, tapi semoga kalian mau membaca, syukur-syukur ada yang mau reviewdan kasih kritikan serta saran.

Last, review kudasai…


	5. Chapter 5

The Half-Vampire

Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Half-Vampire © A-K**

**Rate T**

**Pair: ItafemNaru**

**Words: 2677**

**Warn: **fem!Naru, typo selalu, cerita pasaran dan gaje, bahasa nggak baku, dll.

a/n: uhmmm… mau ngomong apa ya? Hahh… mulai dari sini, Kuu akan berusaha keras buat cerita the half-vampire ini jadi lebih baik dan menarik. Oh iya, dichap ini ada dua character baru yang muncul, dan mereka berdua akan mengawasi Naru-chan selalu. Hehehe. Semoga kalian suka deh ama chap ini. Jujur aja Kuu kehilangan semangat pas nulis chap 5 ini, gimana ya… Kuu sering kehilangan feel pas Kuu lagi asik-asiknya ngetik. Jadi maklumin ya kalau cerita chap ini agak aneh. Happy reading… ^^

.

.

.

"ayo kita masuk…" ajak Itachi setelah menyudahi ciumannya, Naruto mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merona.

"nii-chan…" panggilnya pelan, membuat Itachi tidak jadi keluar dari mobil dan memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada Naruto.

"hm?"

"uhmm… nggak, nggak apa kok.." sahut Naruto setelah diam cukup lama, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Itachi sedikit terusik. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan mengarahkan wajah gadis tersebut kearahnya.

"bicaralah, jangan menyimpannya sendiri…" bujuk Itachi lembut, sebisa mungkin menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada Naruto.

"nggak ada kok, hanya perasaanku sedikit aneh…" aku Naruto, ya entah kenapa perasaannya jadi was-was seperti ini setelah Itachi melepaskannya tadi, bukan berarti dirinya mesum, tapi memang sesaat setelah Itachi menciumnya tadi, perasaan tersebut sudah terselip.

"ada yang salah? Atau kamu mau kucium lagi?" goda Itachi, mencoba membuat mood Naruto kembali membaik. Dan benar saja, rona merah itu kembali hadir di wajah Naruto.

"bu-bukan... uhh, nii-chan menyebalkan!" amuk Naruto, gadis setengah vampire ini terdiam dan membuang muka kearah samping.

"sudahlah kalau nii-chan nggak peduli. Toh bukan masalah serius kok..." putus Naruto, akhirnya pilih bungkam, Itachi jadi merasa bersalah.

"maaf sayang, aku kan cuma mau menghiburmu saja... jadi ada apa? Apa kamu merasa kurang sehat?" Itachi meraih Naruto kedalam dekapannya.

"..." dan Naruto tetap bungkam, sepertinya gadis dalam dekapan Itachi ini tengah merajuk.

"Naruto... jangan mendiamkanku. Aku minta maaf kalau candaanku tadi membuatmu kesal." Itachi mempererat pelukannya.

"perasaanku aneh... rasanya seperti malam itu nii-chan..." gumam Naruto lirih, perasaannya memang berkecamuk saat ini, dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"shhht... tenang sayang... aku disini, aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu..." Itachi mengusap punggung Naruto lembut, menyalurkan kenyamanan dan rasa tenang pada gadisnya.

"..." Naruto kembali bungkam, tapi kali ini dia semakin merapatkan diri pada Itachi, Naruto merasa takut kalau dirinya akan menghilang kalau tidak merapatkan pelukan mereka.

"kita pulang saja ya?" tawar Itachi, dalam pelukannya, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut kembali menuju kediaman Uchiha, sedangkan Naruto disampingnya masih mencengkram erat baju yang dikenakan Itachi.

.

.

A-K

.

Baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto menatap Itachi dengan pandangan penuh tanya karena melihat Naruto yang begitu lengket dengan Itachi. Andai saja kelengketan Naruto ini disertai wajah cerianya, maka pasangan senior ini tidak akan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Naru-chan... ada apa sayang?" tanya Mikoto lembut, didekatinya putri angkatnya tersebut dan mengusap surai Naruto lembut, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan semakin merapat ke Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"mungkin... karena Naruto merasakan keberadaannya tadi.." Itachi menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto. Fugaku mengerti maksud Itachi, kepala keluarga Uchiha ini sedikit menghela napas. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya mampu menatap Naruto sayang.

"sepertinya ini akan terus berdampak pada Naruto, kalau kita tidak membereskan sumbernya." Cetus Mikoto, kini ketiga vampire Uchiha tersebut mulai berdiskusi tentang Sai dan Naruto, setelah gadis tunangan Itachi tersebut tertidur di sampingnya.

"tou-san pikir, benar apa kata kaa-sanmu Itachi. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa takut Naruto."

"tou-san ingin aku membereskannya?" tanya Itachi.

"bukan kau, biarkan anggota Uchiha lain yang membereskannya. Anata, sepertinya kita harus memanggil pulang Shisui dan Menma..." usul Mikoto.

Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Menma adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha yang paling sadis dan berdarah dingin, mereka berdua akan membunuh tanpa pandang bulu, jika target mereka membuat ketenangan keluarga Uchiha terusik, terutama ketenangan di keluarga inti. Menma dan Shisui saat ini berada di tanah Eropa dalam rangka mejadi pelatih bagi pemburu vampire baru.

Pemburu vampire dibentuk untuk membersihkan vampire yang sudah melewati batas wajar mereka. Organisasi vampire ini seperti polisi jika didunia manusia, mereka memburu dan membasmi vampire yang bermasalah, tapi setiap anggota pemburu vampire tidaklah terikat pada peraturan, mereka bebas dan hanya akan menggunakan nama organisasi mereka jika masalah yang ditangani adalah masalah besar dan serius.

Organisasi pemburu vampire didirikan dan dibentuk oleh keluarga Uchiha, vampire kelas atas yang sudah diakui oleh seluruh mahkluk abadi yang ada di dunia ini. Menma dan Shisui sudah dididik menjadi pemburu vampire sejak mereka berdua masih kecil, jadi kemampuan mereka tidak diragukan lagi.

"ya, sepertinya hal itu memang perlu. Kau setuju kan Itachi?"

"iya tou-san. Apapun akan kulakukan demi senyuman Naruto-ku" tegas Itachi, nada bicaranya berubah dingin dan mengintimidasi. Kalau boleh, sebenarnya dirinya sendirilah yang ingin memusnahkan sumber masalah tersebut, tapi Naruto membutuhkannya untuk selalu disisinya saat ini.

"baiklah, tou-san akan menghubungi kedua sepupumu itu." Fugaku memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkan telepon rumah, tanpa menunggu lama, telepon sudah ada di tangannya, dan Fugaku menghubungi Menma dan Shisui.

"bagaimana anata?" Fugaku memberi anggukan kearah Mikoto, yang berarti kedua keponakannya itu setuju untuk bertandang ke kediaman Fugaku.

"syukurlah… Itachi, sebaiknya kamu bawa Naruto ke kamar, temani dia tidur. Jangan biarkan tunanganmu sendirian." Perintah Mikoto, sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau putra sulungnya tidur satu kamar dengan Naruto, toh sebentar lagi mereka juga akan menikah.

"ya kaa-san. Selamat malam tou-san, kaa-san.." Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala pengantin dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto di ruang tengah.

"kuharap mereka sesegera mungkin datang kemari."

"tenang saja sayang, Shisui dan Menma saat ini pasti sudah ada di pesawat, mungkin besok pagi mereka sampai." Fugaku memeluk bahu Mikoto lembut, menyalurkan ketenangan untuk sang istri.

"Naruto terlihat sangat ketakutan jika menyangkut orang itu, apa tidak masalah kita membiarkanya ke rumah sakit besok?" sangat jelas tersirat rasa cemas di nada bicara Mikoto.

"ada Sasuke yang akan menjaganya, jadi jangan cemas sayang.." Mikoto mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Fugaku.

.

.

A-K

.

"ngh..." Naruto tampak terusik dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai dikamarnya. Dengan pelan, gadis manis ini mendudukkan dirinya.

"selamat pagi sayang.." sapa Itachi yang sudah berdiri di dekat jendela, lalu membuka tirai berwarna putih gading tersebut, sehingga membuat ruang kamar sang gadis jadi terang benderang.

"selamat pagi, nii-chan.." jawab Naruto yang disertai uapan kecil dan mengusak sebelah matanya. Itachi mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk ditepinya, lalu mencium bibir gadisnya tersebut dengan lembut.

"...?" jangan ditanya, bagaimana wajah Naruto saat ini, merah merona ditambah raut bertanya.

"morning kiss?" jawab Itachi disertai senyuman lembut, yang membuat rona merah diwajah Naruto kini menjalar sampai ketelinganya.

"ah, manis sekali gadisku ini jika merona…" goda Itachi, diusapnya sebelah pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"nii-chan genit…" sungut Naruto dengan wajah lucu.

"tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?" dan acara menggoda Naruto tetap dilanjutkan oleh Itachi sampai gadisnya ini merasa lebih baik.

"tentu saja… nii-chan." Jawab Naruto tulus, meskipun rona merah masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Mendengar jawaban jujur dari Naruto membuat Itachi gemas dan memeluknya.

"mandi gih. Terus kita sarapan." Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Ia segera pergi mandi, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Naruto sudah turun lengkap dengan seragamnya. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut segera berjalan menuju ruang makan, dimana sudah berkumpul semua keluarga Uchiha, ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke dan 2 wajah yang masih asing bagi Naruto.

"selamat pagi semua…" sapa Naruto,

"pagi sayang… bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Fugaku, selaku kepala keluarga.

"pasti nyenyak, kan ditemani Itachi.." goda Mikoto, wanita yang terlihat berusia setengah abad tersebut terkikik saat melihat rona merah yang tertera diwajah Naruto.

"kaa-san. Jangan goda Naruto… duduklah Naru" bela Itachi, dia sudah berdiri dan menarikkan kursi untuk Naruto.

"makasih nii-chan.." Itachi mengangguk singkat, Narutopun mendudukan diri disebelah Itachi, dia ada diantara Itachi dan Sasuke.

"sayang.. perkenalkan, mereka anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya, Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Menma." Fugaku menunjuk Menma dan Shisui untuk memperkenalkan diri,

"Uchiha Shisui.."

"Uchiha Menma." Dan Naruto dapat menyimpulkan, kalau semua anggota keluarga Uchiha itu benar-benar irit bicara, kecuali Mikoto dan Itachi tentu saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto... salam kenal." Naruto mengangguk kecil untuk menghormati keduannya.

"sayang, bukan Uzumaki, tapi Uchiha." ralat Mikoto, disetujui Fugaku dan Itachi.

"jadi, kamu mate-nya Itachi?" tanya Shisui, Naruto mengangguk sedikit ragu.

"mate itu sama dengan pasangan hidup, pendamping, istri." Jelas Itachi, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dan sarapanpun dimulai. Selama sarapan, Naruto menjadi perhatian Menma dan Shisui, kedua Uchiha muda ini mengamati setiap gerak gerik Naruto tanpa disadari Naruto, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke tentu saja tahu tentang hal itu.

"tou-san, kaa-san, Naru berangkat dulu.." pamit Naruto setelah acara makan pagi selesai. Dirinya mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"hati-hati sayang" balas Mikoto,

"Shisui-san, Menma-san, aku permisi dulu.." Naruto bahkan pamit pada Shisui dan Menma, yang mendapat anggukan dari keduannya, lalu Itachi meraih tangan Naruto, menggandeng gadisnya tersebut menuju ke depan.

"kamu nggak menjemput Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, saat sang putra bungsu masih duduk diam ditempatnya, menikmati kopi hitamnya.

"nggak kaa-san, dia berangkat pagi tadi."

"kenapa nggak segera berangkat Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sasuke kerja dimana?" tanya Shisui.

"sama dengan Naruto, dia bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha sebagai dokter atasan Naruto." Jawab Fugaku, karena dialah yang mengatur posisi tersebut agar Sasuke selalu bisa menjaga Naruto.

"kalau sama, kenapa tadi nggak berangkat bersama?" timpal Menma, heran juga dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Menma, sepertinya kamu nggak tau bagaimana sifat Itachi sekarang, selama dia punya waktu, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto. Meskipun hanya sebentar." Jelas Mikoto, Menma mengernyit heran, kenapa Itachi mudah sekali berubah hanya karena gadis tersebut.

"sudahlah, kalian berdua bersiaplah. Tolong awasi dan jaga Naruto dari jauh. Jangan sampai orang itu mendekati putriku." Titah Fugaku mutlak. Baik Menma maupun Shisui segera mengangguk mantap dan siap mematuhi perintah sang kepala keluarga.

.

.

A-K

.

"kerja yang semangat ya sayang, nanti hubungi aku jika sudah pulang…" pesan Itachi setelah mobilnya berhenti di depan gerbang rumah sakit.

"iya nii-chan. Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Naruto, hendak membuka safety beltnya, tapi Itachi menahan tangan Naruto.

"ada apa nii-chan?" Naruto menatap Itachi heran.

"mana ciuman untukku?" tagih Itachi, putra sulung Fugaku ini selalu out of character jika sudah berhubungan dengan gadisnya. Naruto tersenyum geli, sepertinya kebiasaan hidupnya akan bertambah. Dengan malu-malu, Naruto mencium pipi Itachi.

"kenapa pipi?" ucap Itachi keberatan.

"memangnya kenapa? Kan sama saja." Sahut Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto bukan tidak mau mencium di bibir Itachi, tapi lebih kearah malu. Ia mendengar Itachi mendesah kecewa, membuat gadis tunangan Itachi ini sedikit kalang kabut

"baiklah, baik..." akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan mulai mengecup bibir Itachi sekilas, lengkap dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"nah gitu dong, kan aku jadi semangat buat kerja hari ini. Selamat bekerja sayang" Itachi mencium kening Naruto lembut, lalu meng-unlock kunci pintu mobilnya.

"iya.. nii-chan juga. Bye bye.." Naruto melambaikan tangan di samping pintu mobil, setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum menawan kearah sang tunangan, Itachi segera melajukan mobilnya pergi.

"aku harus bersikap seperti biasanya. Jangan sampai mereka cemas dengan kondisiku." Ucap Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri, gadis pirang cerah ini segera berjalan menuju ke tempat Tsunade, pimpinan rumah sakit dan melapor bahwa dirinya siap ditugaskan kembali.

"permisi Tsunade baa-chan" Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang kerja milik Tsunade, jangan tanya kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak diamuk oleh Tsunade perkara dirinya yang memanggil sang pimpinan rumah sakit dengan sebutan 'nenek'.

"masuklah." Setelah mendapat ijin, Naruto membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan serba putih tersebut.

"apa kondisimu sudah membaik?" tanya Tsunade, meskipun wanita yang berstatus sebagai kepala rumah sakit ini terkenal galak, tapi dia benar-benar peduli dengan keadaan setiap dokter dan suster dirumah sakit miliknya.

"sudah baa-chan.. sekarang aku bisa bekerja lagi." Tsunade mengangguk.

"baiklah, kamu akan bekerja dengan dokter pembimbingmu yang baru." Jelas Tsunade, menuai kernyitan heran dari Naruto.

"memangnya Shizune-san kenapa? Kok dokter pendampingku diganti?" tanya Naruto beruntun, dia kurang suka kalau harus beradaptasi lagi dengan dokter baru. Padahal dirinya hanya tidak masuk selama sehari saja.

"Shizune baik-baik saja..." ucapan Tsunade terpotong oleh sebuah ketukan pintu.

"masuk." Setelah mendapat ijin, orang yang mengetuk pintu adi segera masuk.

"ah pas sekali, Naruto dialah dokter pembimbingmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kurasa kau sudah tau siapa Sasuke." Tsunade mnegenalkan dokter pembimbing Naruto yang baru.

"eh? Suke-nii?"

"ya, jadi bekerja samalah jika kamu ingin surat kelulusan dariku." Jelas Tsunade tegas, Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping, lalu kembali menatap kearah Tsunade.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu baa-chan.." pamit Naruto undur diri, menyisakan Sasuke dan Tsunade di ruangan tersebut.

"semoga kau tak mengecewakanku dan ayahmu, Sasuke." pesan Tsunade sebelum menyuruh dokter muda itu kembali keruangannya.

"hn" dan Sasukepun pergi dari ruangan Tsunade.

.

.

A-K

.

Sakura terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mulai bekerja dirumah sakit hari ini. Bahkan seharian ini wajahnya selalu berseri-seri.

"Sasuke baru kerja disini aja kamu udah begitu senangnya, bagaimana kalau Sasuke yang jadi dokter pembimbingmu...?" tanya Ino heran.

"pasti aku akan sangat bahagia..." jawab Sakura masih dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"bekerja dibawa bimbingan Suke-nii itu nggak enak. Apapun yang kukerjakan selalu saja salah..." keluh Naruto. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya saja.

"yah, mungkin emang kamunya aja yang kurang teliti Naru-chan..." sahut Sakura, dia terlihat tidak begitu masalah dengan protesan yang baru saja diucapkan temannya ini.

"udah benar kok. Nii-channya aja yang menyebalkan..." sungut Naruto, masih kesal atas apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi.

"memangnya kamu idapain sih ama dia?" tanya Ino,

"kalian pasti tau kan pasien yang kutangani biasanya. Waktu dokter yang membimbingku masih Shizune nee-san, pemberian obat juga selalu kulakukan dengan benar. Tapi tadi Suke-nii marahin aku, dia bilang aku ngasih obatnya terlalu cepat. Padahal biasanya juga jam segitu kok." Dengan wajah cemberut, Naruto menceritakan saah satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit kesal pada sang kakak.

"hmm, mungkin dia punya aturan sendiri, kenapa kamu nggak tanya aja dulu. Seperti apa aturan yang harus kamu ikuti?" saran Ino.

"yah, kalau seperti itu, nggak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Kamu udah berbuat sesuai dengan aturan yang diberikan Shizune-san, tapi Sasuke-kun pasti punya aturannya sendiri." Sakura ikut menimpali masalah yang dialami teman pirangnya ini.

"huh.. oh iya, dari tadi aku nggak lihat Hinata-chan... dia dimana?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran teman indigonya itu.

"dia dapat shift sore. Jadi kita nggak akan ketemu Hinata sampai jam 5 sore nanti." Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"ahh, aku nanti akan pulang lebih cepat dari kalian, ada perlu." Sela Ino.

"perlu apa?"

"paling juga cari cincin pernikahan. Memangnya kapan sih kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sakura.

"hehehe... ya, aku dan Sai-kun akan cari cincin dan juga memesan gaun pernikahan. Tunggu aja undangannya. Aku pasti mengundang kalian berdua kok." Sahut Ino, dia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar, saat lagi-lagi Ino menyebutkan nama Sai. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Sai lagi, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak undangan yang diberikan Ino nantinya. Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum sebiasa mungkin menanggapi ucapan Ino barusan.

"aahh... enaknya... kapan Sasuke-kun akan melamarku ya..." kata Sakura mengutarakan harapannya dengan sedikit helaan napas.

"kalian ini sebenarnya udah tunangan belum sih?" tanya Ino, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perubahan emosi yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"belum... kami masih menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Belum ada kemajuan..." keluh Sakura.

"haha, kasihan sekali... aku saja yang baru menjalin hubungan dengan Sai-kun 2 tahun sudah mau menikah. Lalu Naruto-chan juga sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi-san, padahal kamu yang lebih dulu menjalin asmara.." ejek Ino, menanggapi keluhan Sakuran dengan santai.

"dasar kalian curang. Seharusnya kan aku duluan yang menikah... ya kan Naruto-chan? Naruto-chan?" Sakura melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Naruto, pasalnya gadis ini tengah menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong yang terkesan...ketakutan?

"Naru-chan? Kamu kenapa?" Ino mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto, bertujuan untuk menyadarkan teman pirangnya ini saat dilihatnya tubuh Naruto yang bergetar kecil.

"minggir kalian..." sela Sasuke, dengan cepat dia membawa Naruto kedalam gendongannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino dan Sakura sedikit terkejut, karena begitu digendong Sasuke, tubuh Naruto langsung lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke-kun… kenapa dengan Naruto-chan?" tanya Sakura cemas, dia dan Ino mengikuti Sasuke yang membawa Naruto keruang perawatan khusus untuk pekerja dirumah sakit.

"dia anemia." Jawab Sasuke singkat, dia membaringkan Naruto keatas tempat tidur begitu tiba di ruang kesehatan.

"apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura merasa cemas dengan keadaan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Begitu juga Ino. Mereka baru kali ini mendapati Naruto sakit-sakitan seperti sekarang –menurut mereka–.

"hn, kalian kembalilah bertugas. Biarkan dia istirahat." Perintah Sasuke, ia mulai memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Meskipun masih tersirat raut cemas di wajah keduannya, Ino segera menarik Sakura keluar, membiarkan Sasuke memeriksa teman mereka.

"apa jangan-jangan Naruto-chan belum sembuh ya… kemarin dia habis ijin kan?"

"mungkin. Sepertinya Sasuke nggak mau memberitahu kita, sebenarnya Naru-chan menderita sakit apa." Ino menghela napas lelah.

"dia pasti baik-baik saja, karena Sasuke-kun yang menangani Naruto-chan" Sakura berusaha untuk selalu berpikiran positif, meskipun tersirat sedikit rasa cemburu saat tadi Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto. Tapi ia tidak boleh egois, Sakura sadar kalau Naruto itu adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, jadi wajar kalau Sasuke peduli padanya bukan?.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hahh… makin kesini, makin nggak jelas aja nih cerita… saa minna, itu tadi chapter 5 yang udah Kuu usahain buat semenarik mungkin. Tapi kayaknya gagal ya? Oh ya, maaf sekali lagi minna, kalau masih banya typo bertebaran. Habisnya Kuu males banget buat ngeditnya. Tapi Kuu udah coba edit sih, cuman sekali doang.

Makasih banget karena kalian udah review cerita Kuu.

Last, review kudasai… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

The Half-Vampire

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Half-Vampire © A-K**

**Rate T**

**Pair: ItafemNaru**

**Warn: **fem!Naru, typo selalu, cerita pasaran dan gaje, bahasa nggak baku, dll.

a/n: uhm…. Mungkin, ini cerita bakal hiatus buat jangka waktu yang nggak Kuu tau. Selain karena ide, Kuu kehilangan feel buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Seharusnya diawal Kuu buat rancangan ceritanya dulu, hah… dasar Kuu payah. Kalau readers sekalian ada yang punya ide, bisa kasih kuu saran. Kuu sebagai author, hanya bisa berharap semoga kalian menyukai cerita yang kuu buat ini. Hehehe. [maklum, kuu lagi sedikit galau gegara masalah di real life.]

Chapter 6

"sudah bangun, dobe." Sapa Sasuke saat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, gadis pirang tersebut melihat sekelilingnya.

"aku dimana?" tanya Naruto, suaranya sedikit parau dan kepalanya terasa pening.

"diruang kesehatan." Jawab Sasuke datar. Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut duduk ditepi ranjang yang ditiduri Naruto.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik..?" tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa nada suara yang ia gunakan terdengar berbeda, terasa lebih lembut dan tulus?

"uhm... iya, makasih nii-chan." Naruto bergerak untuk mendudukan dirinya, tapi Sasuke mencegah hal itu dan mendorong pela bahu Naruto agar tetap berbaring.

"istirahatlah. Apa kau merasa haus?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"aku mau kembali bertugas nii-chan. Aku sudah nggak apa-apa…" pinta Naruto, tapi Sasuke masih menahan bahu Naruto agar tetap berbaring.

"mau membantah kata-kataku, huh?" tegur Sasuke, suaranya terdengar dingin dan menyeramkan, sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk menurut saja.

"maaf nii-chan..." sesal Naruto. Gadis ini kembali merilekskan tubuhnya, berharap setelah dirinya rileks, Sasuke akan melepaskan tekanannya di kedua bahunya.

"dengar dobe, selalu ada Menma dan Shisui yang mengawasimu, aku juga selalu disisimu. Jadi jangan takut kau bertemu dengan Sai lagi, mengerti?" Sasuke memberi pengertian pada Naruto, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menyebut nama Itachi dalam daftar orang yang akan melindungi gadis pirang didepannya ini, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

" bagus, sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan kembali keruanganku." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

.

.

A-K

.

"tunangan Itachi terlalu lemah..." cibir Menma, pemuda yang memiliki manik berbeda warna ini tengah mengawasi Naruto dari tempat yang tidak dapat dilihat orang lain bersama Shisui.

"dari cerita yang disampaikan Fugaku ji-san, trauma yang dialami Uzumaki Naruto memang cukup membuatnya seperti sekarang." Sahut Shisui, meskipun diakuinya kalau tunangan kakak sepupunya itu terlalu lemah, tapi bagaimanapun dia harus tetap berfikir rasional bukan?

"aku juga sedikit heran dengan Itachi, kenapa dia bisa jatuh begitu saja pada gadis macam dia."

"jangan menggerutu Menma, kau seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya saja." Ejek Shisui. Pemuda bersurai raven ini sedikit kesal juga, mendengar saudaranya yang sedari tadi menggerutu tentang kehidupan orang lain.

"jangan sebut aku anak kecil! Lagipula apa kau sama sekali nggak keberatan dengan perubahan sikap Itachi?"

"sama sekali nggak. Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Itachi jadi melembut gara-gara gadis itu. Bukankah dia pernah menjadi guru terbaik kita?"

"Menma, seseorang kalau sudah memiliki orang yang berarti baginya, maka kemarahan orang itu akan jauh lebih mengerikan. Kau paham apa maksudku bukan? Ji-san nggak mungkin memanggil kita tanpa alasa. Kau sendiri tau seberapa kuatnya Itachi." Tukas Shisui panjang. Setiap dirinya berdebat dengan Menma, pasti berakhir dengan penjelasannya yang panjang.

"hahh... benar-benar menyebalkan..."

.

.

A-K

.

Itachi menjemput Naruto, tepat saat gadis tersebut keluar dari dalam gedung rumah sakit. Itachi tidak mau membiarkan Naruto pulang bersama dengan Sasuke, mengingat terakhir kali tunangannya ini pulang bersama sang adik yang berakhir dengan darah Naruto dihisap Sasuke.

"apa terjadi sesuatu, Naru?" tanya Itachi saat Naruto sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"uhm? Kenapa nii-chan berpikir seperti itu?" terkadang Naruto merasa perasaan dan insting Itachi terlalu tajam.

"kamu terlihat pucat. Apa terjadi hal buruk tadi?" Naruto menggeleng kecil, dia hanya tidak mau Itachi merasa khawatir.

"cuman sedikit pusing kok nii-chan..." mendengar alasan yang digunakan Naruto untuk menolak menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, Itachi mengalah dan mempercayai saja ucapan Naruto.

"baiklah... aku percaya padamu. Mau makan dulu?" tawar Itachi, lagi-lagi mendapat gelengan kepala dari Naruto. Itachi menghela napas sejenak, dia kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya.

Naruto memperhatikan Itachi dari samping, dia merasa bersalah atas sikap yang ia tunjukan pada kekasihnya ini. Naruto meraih lengan Itachi dan memeluknya, dia sedikit menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat ke Itachi. Mendapat perlakuan mendadak dari Naruto, Itachi hampir saja menabrak mobil didepannya.

"ada apa Naru?"

"apa nii-chan merasa kesal denganku?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"apa aku bilang seperti itu?" Naruto menggeleng kecil.

"jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku nggak mungkin merasa kesal bukan, kalau ada bidadari cantik yang manja seperti ini..." goda Itachi, rona merah muncul perlahan dikedua pipi tembam Naruto.

"nii-chan menyebalkan!" sungut gadis manis ini, meskipun begitu Naruto sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"menyebalkan? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kamu masih memelukku, hn?" jelas sekali nada menggoda dari Itachi, membuat Naruto seketika itu juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"dasar menyebalkan. Tachi menyebalkan!" mulailah acara merajuk ala Naruto. Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya tadi. Seulas senyum terkembang diwajahnya yang rupawan.

"kenapa tersenyum?"

"aku senang mendengar panggilanmu barusan..." jelas Itachi, mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. Senyum masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"ung? Maksud nii-chan?"

"aku senang, karena tadi kamu langsung memanggil namaku, sayang..." sahut Itachi, menatap teduh kedalam iris sapphire yang begitu indah dan memukau bagi Itachi. Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Jarang-jarang Itachi menatapnya langsung kedalam matanya dengan tatapan teduh dan penuh pengertian seperti ini.

"uhm... jadi kamu lebih suka kupanggil Tachi daripada nii-chan?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"iya... aku lebih suka panggilan itu." Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Naruto tanpa sadar mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seolah mendapatkan sebuah ide baru dikepalanya. Naruto berpikir, mungkin memang sebaiknya dia mulai memanggil Itachi langsung dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel 'nii-chan'.

"humm... baiklah! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Tachi. Tanpa tambahan nii-chan." Putus Naruto. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya membuat Itachi tertawa kecil. Ah betapa manisnya gadis disampingnya ini.

"aku senang mendengarnya…" dan mereka berdua sampai didepan garasi tempat memarkir mobil kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

A-K

.

"apa laporan kalian hari ini?" tanya Itachi pada Menma dan Shisui yang sudah duduk didepannya kini. Bukan maksud Itachi untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang tadi dikatakan Naruto, namun sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menanyakan hasil kerja kedua sepupunya ini demi keselamatan Naruto.

"tunanganmu itu pingsan tadi." Jawab Shisui, karena Menma memilih diam dan menatap kearah lain.

"hmm... begitu. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian." Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Menma dan Shisui. Mereka berdua menatap punggung Itachi bingung, bukankah Itachi sangat menyayangi Naruto? Kenapa reaksi Itachi sama sekali tidak menunjukan kepanikan saat mereka bilang bahwa Naruto pingsan?

"oh ya, kalau kalian nggak serius dan hanya menganggap remeh apa yang tou-san dan aku perintahkan, lebih baik kalian nggak usah melakukannya." Sambung Itachi saat dirinya sudah membuka pintu, tanpa membalikan tubuhnya sekalipun. Setelah selesai menyampaikan pesannya, Itachi segera keluar dan menutup pintu tersebut. Kedua sepupu Itachi yang masih duduk didalam ruangan tersebut hanya dapat menahan napas saat mendengar nada yang digunakan sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"sepertinya... kita harus lebih serius mengenai pekerjaan kali ini, Shisui."

"aku serius dari awal. Bukankah kau sendiri yang main-main?"

"cih. Enak saja..." meskipun begitu, Menma benar-benar merasa harus serius untuk kali ini. Dia membenarkan perkataan Shisui barusan, karena memang dirinyalah yang terkesan main-main disini.

.

.

A-K

.

Malam harinya, Itachi mengajak Naruto makan malam berdua diluar. Bagaimanapun, Itachi ingin menikmati waktu berdua bersama gadis tercintanya. Dia juga mau menghibur Naruto, dengan mengajaknya makan malam romantis. Namun sayangnya, rencana tersebut harus gagal karena Naruto yang meminta makan malam di Ichiraku ramen.

"aku mau Ichiraku ramen." Putus gadis setengah vampire tersebut. Membuat Itachi tidak bisa berkutik dan harus menuruti kemauannya.

"baiklah. Kita ke Ichiraku ramen sekarang." Itachi memutar setir dan berbalik arah menuju Ichiraku ramen. Kalau sampai orang rumah tau, dirinya gagal makan malam romantis direstoran mewah, pasti ia akan menjadi bahan tawaan keluarganya.

"nah, kita sampai..."

"ramen..." gumam Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri. Seperti seorang musafir mesir yang menemukan oase ditengah padang gurun. Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Membuat Itachi mau tidak mau tertawa kecil melihat sifat kekanakan kekasihnya ini.

"ayo... kamu boleh makan sepuasmu."

"benarkah?" Naruto terlihat semakin bersemangat mendengar penuturan Itachi barusan.

"tentu..." keduanya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki restoran yang cukup besar tersebut, memilih tempat yang paling nyaman dan enak untuk makan berdua. Itachi memilih duduk dilantai dua, dekat dengan pemandangan yang langsung kearah jalanan kota.

"pesanlah..." Naruto segera memesan ramen miso dengan ekstra daging dan naruto ukuran jumbo. Dia tidak perlu merasa malu pada Itachi karena napsu makannya yang besar. Toh Itachi sendiri lebih menyukai Naruto yang seperti itu.

"kamu nggak pesan Tachi?" heran Naruto saat dirinya selesai memesan jus jeruk .

"pesan kok. Tolong pesanan tadi dua porsi ya." Si pelayan segera mencatat pesanan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Tachi, kamu sanggup makan ramen ukuran jumbo?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"tentu saja. Mau coba bertanding denganku, sayang?" tantang Itachi, meskipun dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

"baiklah. Ayo kita bertanding. Yang kalah ahrus menuruti setiap permintaan yang menang selama seminggu penuh, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto, memulai kesepakatan hadiah yang didapat bagi sang pemenang.

"kelihatannya cukup bagus. Baiklah, aku nggak akan mengalah padamu jika hadiahnya seperti itu." Meskipun awalnya Itachi tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menerima tantangannya, tapi dirinya jadi semangat saat mendengar hadiah yang ditawarkan Naruto.

"aku pasti menang!" serunya. Itachi tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto yang sudah kembali.

Keduanya mulai pertangingan setelah pelayan meninggalkan dua mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo. Baik Itachi maupun Naruto tidak mau mengalah, keduanya sama-sama memiliki hal yang ingin dilakukan pada pasangannya. Karena lantai dua yang cukup lengang, maka tidak banyak yang memperhatikan keduanya.

"aku menang!" seru Naruto senang, mangkuk ramennya sudah kosong, tidak tersisa sedikitpun mie bahkan kuahnyapun sudah lenyap.

"baikla… aku mengaku kalah…" sahut Itachi, ramennya masih separuh. Meskipun tadi dia terlihat bersemangat sekali, tapi saat melihat kesungguhan Naruto, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengalah secara diam-diam.

"kamu payah, Tachi."

"iya, iya. Naruto-sama yang terhebat…" puji Itachi, memberikan acungan dari kedua ibu jarinya.

"tentu saja… tapi aku senang sekali, karena kamu nggak malu bertanding makan denganku."

"kenapa harus merasa malu? Kamu tunanganku, dan kita sama-sama menikmati momen ini. Jangan pernah pedulikan apa kata orang." Jelas Itachi. Lelaki tampan bersurai raven tersebut mengusap lembut setiap sudut bibir Naruto yang terdapat cipratan kuah ramen menggunakan ibu jarinya, kemudia menjilatnya sendiri.

"e-eh? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" gusarnya. Bahkan kini wajah berkulit tan tersebut seudah berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

"membersihkan sisa makanan di mulutmu?" jawaban Itachi yang santai semakin menambah intensitas warna merah di wajahnya, bahkan kini sudah menjalar sampai ketelinga. Naruto malu sekali saat Itachi mengumbar kemesraan ditempat umum seperti ini.

"uhh... dasar menyebalkan." Gumamnya lirih. Itachi masih tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Naruto ini.

"masih mau nambah lagi?" tawar Itachi, ramen dimangkuknya sudah habis.

"nggak mau. Aku mau makan ice cream rasa jeruk." Jawabnya, menolak tawaran Itachi dan memilih pesanan yang lain.

"malam-malam begini mau makan ice cream?" Naruto mengangguk kecil. Itachi menghela napas sejenak bagaimanapun tadi dirinya sudah kalah dan harus menuruti semua kemauan gadis didepannya ini selama seminggu kedepan.

"baiklah, kita bayar dulu baru ke kedai ice cream."

"yey! Aku mencintaimu Tachi!" sorak Naruto girang, bahkan gadis manis ini langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Itachi, mengecup sekilas pipi pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini. Tindakan Naruto ini memang selalu membuat Itachi senang. Padahal barusan tadi dia protes dan tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut kemauannya, Naruto pasti selalu reflek memeluk Itachi seperti ini.

"iya, iya. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu. Kamu nggak malu dilhat semua orang, hm?" goda Itachi, yang membuat Naruto tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Rona merah sudah menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"a-aku reflek tadi." Elaknya, dengan wajah cemberut yang masih merona. Mempermanis paras gadis kecintaan Uchiha Itachi.

"iya, ayo." Itachi menggandeng tangan Naruto, keduanya berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar makan malam mereka.

Diperjalanan menuju kedai ice cream, Naruto terlihat sedikit menguap. Sepertinya kekasih hati dari Uchiha sulung ini mulai lelah. Itachi yang memperhatikan setiap tindakan Naruto dari sudut matanya, mengusap lembut pipi tan milik Naruto.

"kamu lelah?" gelengan kecil didapatkan Itachi sebagai jawabannya.

"aku mau ice cream"

"hmm, sebentar lagi kita sampai…" Naruto mengangguk dan menyandarkan nyaman tubuhnya di kursi penumpang. Itachi kembali mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

.

.

A-K

.

Mobil berwarna hitam tersebut sampai dikediaman Uchiha sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Naruto sudah tertidur sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, saat masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Dengan telaten Itachi melepaskan sabuk pengaman Naruto, kemudia menggedong gadis tersebut ala pengantin dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Menma." Panggil Itachi

"apa?" sahut si pemilik nama, sudah berdiri dibelakang Itachi.

"tolong masukkan mobilku." Perintahnya, ia memberikan kunci mobil tersebut pada Menma, sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Menma, Itachi sudah pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

"kami pulang.." sapa Itachi pada Fugaku dan Mikoto yang masih duduk diruang tengah, sedang melihat acara televisi.

"selamat datang Itachi. Apa Naru-chan tertidur?" tanya Mikoto, seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya ketika melihat Itachi menggedong Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"iya kaa-san. Dia kelelahan."

"kamu ajak kemana saja dia, Itachi?" kini giliran Fugaku yang angkat bicara.

"nggak kemana-mana tou-san. Tadi setelah makan malam, dia minta ice cream, makanya kami sedikit terlambat. Aku bawa Naruto kekamar dulu. Selamat malam tou-san, kaa-san." Pamit Itachi. Setelah mendapat ijin, ia membawa Naruto menuju kamar gadis tersebut.

To be continued….

Hah. Kuu bingung. Sangat bingung gimana mau lanjuti cerita ini. Ada yang mau kasih ide? Jadi cerita ini biar bisa lanjut. Kuu pengen langsung mulai aja konflik antara keturunan Uchiha sama Sai, tapi Kuu nggak yakin bisa. Makanya malah jadi bertele-tele dan nggak jelas gini. Yah, Kuu harap sih kalian suka. Nggak suka juga nggak apa sih.

Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca dan review. Arigatou…

Jaa…


	7. Chapter 7

The Half Vampire by AK

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

maaf nggak Kuu edit. dan cuman dikit.

Chapter 7

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi sudah menyinari hampir sebagian besar kamar bernuansa biru langit tersebut, namun sang penghuni kamar sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Naruto masih asik bergelung dengan selimut rubahnya, membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam selimut kesayangannya tersebut.

"Naruto… bangun…" sebagai seorang tunangan yang baik, Itachi rela membangunkan Naruto berulang kali. Dengan sabar, sang pangeran terus berada disisi putri tidur tersebut dan membangunkannya. Dan seperti serita asli putri tidur, Itachipun mengecup bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya. Dan, berhasil!

"ngg… Tachi? Ohayo…" Naruto mendudukan dirinya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut, mnegusak pelan sebelah matanya dengan rambut yang masih berantakan.

"ohayo, Hime-chan... bagaimana tidurnya? Nyenyak?" Itachi dengan telaten membenahi letak selimut Naruto dan merapikan rambut acak-acakan kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"uhum… nyenyak sekali…" mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil. Tanpa ia sangka, Naruto bergelayut manja di lehernya dan memberikan sebuah kecuoan manis di pipi kirinya. Mtentu saja hal tersebut membuat si pemilik surai raven ini senang bukan main.

"morning kiss, eh?" godanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum riang menanggapi godaan Itachi.

"dasar…" Itachi balas memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto dan mengankat gadis tersebut untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap dalam ke manik blue sapphire milik Naruto.

"kamu mulai manja ya?"

"nggak kok..."

"lalu apa, hum? Tapi aku senang kamu hanya manja padaku…" Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Itachi.

"kalian ingin sarapan bersama atau tidak?" suara bariton dan datar dari Sasuke akhirnya mengiterupsi kegiatan Itachi dan Naruto.

"ah, nii-chan? Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar.." Naruto mendorong Itachi pelan dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, meinggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"kalau mau bermesraan, jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

"kenapa? Apa kau cemburu, adikku?" sahut Itachi, Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto tersebut. Itachi hanya menatap punggung Sasuke sampai menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"maaf Sasuke, untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau mengalah darimu. Naruto adalah milikku" kalim Itachi atas Naruto. Meski terlihat diam, ternyata Uchiha Sulung ini sangat posesif terhadap miliknya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, Naruto akhirnya bisa kembali bekerja di rumah sakit. Sejak kejadian Naruto yang tiba-tiba pingsan itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengantar jemput kekasihnya ini. Ia tidak mau Naruto pulang bersama Sasuke, Itachi terlalu takut kalau-kalau Naruto sampai jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Naruto yang diantar jemput Itachi, terlihat senang. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau setiap bekerja selalu diantar jemput orang yang dicintai? Seperti saat ini.

"kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku. Mengerti?" pesan Itachi saat keduannya kini sudah ada di depan rumah sakit.

"iya, iyaa… kamu udah mengulangi kalimat itu untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya Tachi…" Naruto merasa gemas dengan sikap khawatir Itachi yang berlebihan.

"apa aku nggak boleh menghawatirkan calon istriku?"

"tentu saja boleh. Tapi kan dirumah sakit ini ada Sasuke nii-chan juga. Jadi kamu nggak perlu terlalu cemas Tachi. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja kok." Naruto memeluk lengan Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Naruto… kamu tau kan kalau Sasuke itu suka padamu? Aku hanya nggak suka berbagi dirimu dengannya. Kamu hanya milikku." Tegas Itachi, membuat wajah Naruto mau tidak mau merona merah. Jantungnya pun berdegup dengan cepat.

"dasar posesif!" seru Naruto, dibuat sekesal mungkin. Meskipun hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Karena Itachi tau kalau Naruto juga mencintainya. Itachi dengan berani, mengecup bibir mungil Naruto yang mengerucut sebal itu. Membuat si empunya terbelalak kaget.

"apa yang kau-"

"apa? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" mendengar penuturan Itachi yang disertai seringaian itu, membuat Naruto bungkam dan memilih mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel tersebut, tidak mau beradu pandang dengan sang kekasih.

"sudah sana masuk." Naruto yang merasa seperti diusir oleh Itachipun hanya mendecih pelan dan segera meraih gagang pintu mobil disebelahnya.

"aku mencintaimu sayang.." lanjut Itachi yang membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti sejenak, lalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia segera membuka pintu tersebut dan keluar dari mobil Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum senang mendapati reaksi dari gadis tercintanya ini. Meskipun Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh dan tidak membalas ungkapannya tadi, tapi Itachi tahu kalau Naruto juga mencintainya, terbukti dari rona merah yang sempat Itachi lihat tadi. Setelah memastikan gadisnya tersebut memasuki rumah sakit itu, Itachi segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke perusahaan.

.

.

.

Ino terlihat sangat senang hari ini, gadis bersurai irang pucat itu tengah menenteng sebuah tas kecil berisi undangan pernikahannya untuk ketiga temannya. Saat perjalanan menuju ke ruang praktiknya, Ino tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto yang sepertinya baru selesai bertugas.

"Naru-chan.." panggil Ino. Gadis tersebut menghampiri Naruto dengan sedkit tergopoh.

"ada apa Ino?"

"ahh… untung bertemu denganmu disini... ini aku ada sesuatu untukmu. Datang ya... ajak kekasihmu juga.." Ino mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu pergi setelah menyerahkan undangan tersebut ketangan Naruto.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Naruto membuka udangan tersebut. Gadis keturunan Uzumaki ini berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya, dia tidak mau terbayang-bayang masa lalu terus. Meskipun untuk hal itu, membutuhkan usaha yang benar-benar keras. Sekarang saja tubuhnya melemas, dan hampir saja terjatuh, kalau saja tidak ada Menma dan Shisui.

"ada apa?" tanya Menma, Naruto diam.

" kau baik-baik saja?" kini giliran Shisui yang bertanya, namun sekali lagi, tidak ada respon dari Naruto. Tunangan Itachi tersebut hanya diam dan sedikit gemetar. Menma dan Shisui hanya menatap diam pada Naruto yang masih bersandar pada keduannya, menunggu gadis pirang ini memulihkan diri.

"aku nggak apa. Makasih..." meskipun masih sedikit gemetar, Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri. Ternyata traumannya memang sedikit sulit untuk ia kendalikan.

"kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Menma. Kedua vampire tersebut membantu Naruto untuk duduk dibangku terdekat.

"baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, panggil kami." sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, Menma dan Shisui menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Datang tidak diminta, pergipun seenaknya. Naruto menatap udangan berwarna kuning pucat itu sejenak. Dia ingin sekali datang kepernikahan temannya, tapi dia juga takut untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"aku harus bagaimana...?" lirihnya, genggamannya di undangan tersebut mengerat. Seperti mengerti kegundahan hati sang kekasih, Itachi menghubungi Naruto saat itu juga.

"_halo?"_

"Tachi? Ada apa?" sedikit heran, karena Itachi menelponnya disaat jam tugas seperti ini.

"_apa aku nggak boleh menghubungi kekasihku, hm?"_

"bukan begitu maksudku... dasar..." perlahan, mood Naruto kembali lagi. Semuanya berkat Itachi.

"_aku merindukanmu, Hime... apa kamu juga merindukanku?"_

"dasar tukang rayu.. menyebalkan." Entah kenapa, mendengar rayuan Itachi saja sudah membuat wajah Naruto merah merona.

"_hahaha, itu hanya berlaku padamu saja, sayang..."_

"humph!"

"_jadi... kenapa tadi terdengar lesu, ada masalah?"_ tanya Itachi. Naruto tertegun sejenak. Apakah mungkin, kalau seorang mate dapat merasakan kegundahan hati pasangannya?

"uhm... sebenarnya... ada."

"_apa itu? Mau bercerita?"_

"aku mendapat undangan dari temanku. Dia teman baikku..."

"_lalu?"_

"uhmm... aku, aku bingung Tachi... calon suami temanku itu... Sai." Itachi terdiam senjenak.

"_jadi, kamu nggak akan datang?"_

"tapi... dia temanku, aku nggak mungkin nggak datang..."

"_lalu?"_

"aku, harus bagaimana?" Naruto meremat ujung roknya.

"_kalau begitu, datang saja. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku pasti menjagamu Naru.."_ mendengar jawaban dari Itachi, membuat hati Naruto menghangat. Dia memiliki Itachi sekarang, jadi apa salahnya kalau ia datang ke pesta pernikahan itu?

"uhm. . baiklah..."

"_tenang saja Naru. Kalau ada apa-apa, Menma dan Shisui pasti akan membantu kita."_ Naruto mengangguk kecil, meskipun Itachi tidak dapat melihatnya saat ini.

"_nah, kamu pulang jam berapa hari ini?"_

"uhm... jadwalku hanya sampai jam 5 sore ini."

"_berarti dua jam lagi ya? Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi, jangan pulang dulu ya..."_

"memangnya pekerjaanmu bisa ditinggal? Nggak sibuk?"

"_kalau untukmu, tidak pernah ada kata sibuk, sayang."_ Lagi-lagi Itachi merayunya. Yah, meskipun ia sering dirayu oleh kekasihnya ini, tapi tetap saja, wajahnya tidak pernah berhenti merona.

"uhh.. dasar perayu ulung..." sungutnya lagi. mendengar nada merajuk dari calon istrinya ini membuat tawa Itachi pecah. Putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto ini benar-benar sangat senang mendapat reaksi Naruto yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

"_perayu memang, tapi perayu pribadi milik Uchiha Naruto seorang..._" dan untuk sekian kalinya, rona merah suka rela menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto bisa lepas dari jerat Itachi, kalau setiap saat Itachi selalu membuat jantungnya berolah raga?

"Tachi... terima kasih..." ucapnya lirih, dia benar-benar berterima kasih atas segala hal yang telah Itachi lakukan untuknya.

"_Everything for you, my love"_ balas Itachi. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Lalu mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Hatinya kini terasa lebih ringan, ia harus berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalunya, dan bergerak maju. Memikirkan hal positif dari undangan pernikahan yang ada ditangannya ini. Gadis bersurai pirang ini kembali bertugas.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Ino akan digelar satu jam lagi, dan kini Naruto sedang berdiri didepan lemari bajunya. Handukpun masih melilit tubuhnya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki gaun pesta.

"jadi... aku harus pakai apa dong?" tanyanya pada udara kosong. Naruto kembali mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya, mencari baju yang pantas untuk mendatangi pesta pernikahan sahabatnya. Saking seriusnya, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Itachi yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya.

"mencari sesuatu?" suara berat yang sangat ia kenali membuat Naruto segera menoleh kebelakang dan memekik kaget.

"Itachi..!"

"ya, sayang?" sahutnya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan delikan sebal dari belahan jiwanya ini. Malah dengan beraninya, Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibahu telanjang Naruto, lalu menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar kuat dari tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"hmmh.. kamu wangi..." ucapnya, tidak memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah malu.

"lepaskan, Tachi..." meskipun berat, Itachi tetap menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Naruto menuju tempat tidur gadis tersebut, dimana diatas tempat tidur berukurang King tersebut sudah terletak sebuah kota berwarna biru muda.

"apa itu?"

"buka saja." Dengan sebelah tangan, Naruto membuka kota tersebut, dan terlihatlah sebuah gaun dengan warna soft pink yang terlihat halus dan lembut. Naruto mengambil gaun tersebut dan mengepasnya didepan tubuhnya.

"ini untukku?" anggukan Itachi menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"pakailah..."

"uhm..." Naruto membawa gaun tersebut kedepan lemari. Kini gadis bersurai pirang ini mengambil satu set pakaian dalam, tapi sejenak kemudian ia diam membatu.

"ada apa sayang?"

"kenapa kamu masih disini?"

"tentu saja menunggumu..."

"keluar sana.. aku mau ganti baju." Usir Naruto, tapi Itachi masih bergeming di tempat.

"kenapa? Kalau mau ganti, ya ganti saja."

"Tachi... keluar. Aku nggak mau kamu melihatku ganti baju, dasar mesum." Semprot Naruto, wajahnya kini kembali merona. Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Naruto.

"iya, iya... kalau begitu, dandanlah yang cantik. Aku tunggu dibawah.." sebelum Naruto melemparkan sebuah pakaian yang ada dilemari tersebut, Itachi terlebih dulu melenggang pergi. Ahh... betapa senangnya ia menggoda sang kekasih hati.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Ino dan Sai berlangsung sangat meriah, keduanya terlihat serasi dan bahagia, terutama Ino. Wanita bersurai pirang pucat ini terlihat begitu cantik dan memukau mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading. Rambutnya yang memang panjang dihias dan di tata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat manis. Siapapun pasti menginginkan dandanan yang sempurna dihari pernikahannya. Dan hal itu juga tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

Gadis yang bersanding di samping kiri Uchiha Itachi ini terpaku menatap penampilan sahabatnya. Ingin sekali rasanya di pernikahannya nanti, ia berpenampilan secantik mungkin. Setidaknya jangan sampai dia mempermalukan nama keluarga Uchiha. Itachi sadar saat Naruto terus memperhatikan setiap detail dekorasi ruangan dan riasan pengantin, bukan hal aneh karena seminggu lagi ia dan gadis di sampingnya ini akan menikah.

"kamu inginkan pesta pernikahan kita yang seperti ini?" tanya Itachi, berbisik tepat didepan telinga kekasihnya. Pernikahan Ino dan Sai berlatar belakang putih gading yang terlihat elegan juga sakral. Bahkan disetiap sudut ruangan tersebut berhiaskan bungan mawar putih, tulip putih, tsubaki putih dan masih ada beberapa bunga lainnya yang bernuansa putih.

"uhm... aku hanya terkesan dengan pilihan dekorasi pernikahan mereka... kalau mengingat siapa suami Ino..." ucap Naruto lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"sayang... apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jangan khawatir, oke?" sembari menyatukan kedua kening mereka, Itachi menatap lurus jauh kedalam kedua manik biru cerah milik sang kekasih. Meyakinkan Naruto untuk percaya pada komitmen dan kata-katanya. Seulas senyum kecil, terlihat diwajah manis bermake-up tipis tersebut.

"kupikir, dia pasti sudah berpaling darimu, kalau nggak, maka nggak mungkin Sai menikahi Ino, bukan?" meskipun masih ada sedikit keraguan dihatinya, tapi Naruto percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa terlepas dari bayangan masa lalunya, dan mulai berpikiran positif.

Itachi meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya kedalam tangannya sendiri, yang dibalas oleh si pirang dengan senang hati. Setelah yakin kekasihnya sudah memantapkan hatinya, Itachi membawa Naruto menuju ke arah dimana Sai dan Ino tengah menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan. Saat mendekati tempat berdirinya kedua pengantin tersebut, Itachi dapat melihat adiknya yang ditarik oleh gadis bersurai pink.

"selamat ya Ino... akhirnya diantara kita berempat, kau duluan yang sudah menikah..." ucap Sakura yang memeluk Ino dan mengecup pipi sahabatnya tersebut sayang.

"Sai... awas kau kalau sampai membuat Ino-pig menangis, kuhajar nanti." Ancam Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan kepalan tangannya, disambut tawa riang dari beberapa tamu yang ada disana, bahkan ada Hinata dan Neji yang ikut tersenyum menanggapi, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja.

"Ino... selamat atas pernikahanmu ya..." ucap Naruto, setenang mungkin, gadis ini memeluk Ino sejenak sebelum menyalami Sai. Entah datang dari mana keberanian yang ada didalam dirinya. Mungkinkah dari tangan yang bertaut dengan tangannya saat ini?

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian... semoga bahagia selalu..." Itachi menyalami Ino dan menatap Sai datar saat mengetahui pemuda bersurai raven dari keluarganya tersebut memperhatikan Naruto. Itachi belum bisa bernafas lega meskipun ia dapat melihat pancaran kesalahan dikedua bola mata Sai.

"wah, wah... terima kasih Itachi-san... kupikir sebentar lagi kalian akan menyusul kami..." ucap Ino mulai menggoda pasangan Itachi dan Naruto

"aah... aku hampir lupa. Berarti sebentar lagi kita akan menghadiri pesta lagi? sepertinya aku nggak punya uang lagi untuk memberikan Naru-chan hadiah..." timpal Sakura yang ikut-ikut menggoda Naruto dan Itachi.

"bukankah Naru-chan akan lebih senang kalau kita memberinya kupon makan ramen gratis?" Hinatapun ikut menyahuti candaan Sakura dan Ino, mengahsilkan tawa yang kembali pecah. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek kejahilan ketiga gadis tersebut malah terlihat tidak begitu terusik. Justru senang saat mendengar akan mendapatkan kupon makan gratis makanan kesukaannya dulu.

"kalian... aku masih sanggup untuk memberikan kupon gratis untuk calon istriku ini..." sahut Itachi, memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan mesra. Menggumbar keintiman keduannya di depan umum. Dua pasang mata memperhatikan gerakan Itachi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Sepasang menatapnya datar dan dingin, sedangkan sepasang lagi terlihat lega dan rela untuk melepaskan sang gadis ke tangan pemuda bersurai raven yang masih ada hubungan kekerabatan dengannya.

.

.

.

Pesta berakhir tengah malam, sedangkan Naruto dan Itachi sudah meninggalkan pesta tersebut dua jam yang lalu, kini keduanya berada didalam kamar milik Naruto di kediaman Uchiha. Menikmati waktu berdua mereka dengan duduk berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"apakah kamu merasa lega sekarang?"

"uhm... kuharap Sai benar-benar mencintai Ino. Aku nggak mau melihat Ino bersedih nantinya."

"hmm.. tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena kini bayang-bayang gelap Sai yang akan merebutmu dariku, sudah bisa kutepis meski sedikit."

"uhmm... Tachi, apa kau akan menolong Ino jika Sai berbuat macam-macam?" tanya Naruto, ia memeluk lengan Itachi yang kini berada di pinggangnya.

"apapun akan kulakukan demi gadisku ini... kau mau minta apapun, pasti aku akan mengabulkannya. Asal jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu ataupun berpisah darimu." Mendengar ucapan Itachi yang tulus, membuat wajah Naruto merona seketika.

"dasar perayu...!"

"aku bukan perayu sayang... itulah kenyataannya..." sahut Itachi santai. Bahkan pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh ramping gadisnya dan mendudukan Naruto diatas pangkuannya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Semua yang ada didalam dirimu. Kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kau miliki, bahkan kelemahanmulah yang sudah menjerat hatiku sampai aku nggak bisa lepas lagi..." dengan wajah yang semakin merona, Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan bersungut kecil,

"kau benar-benar perayu ulung, Tachi! Sok romantis... humph!" dengan gemas, Itachi mengecup bibir Naruto yang saat ini tengan mem-pout-kan pipi dan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"aku perayu ulung yang hanya bekerja exclusive untuk Nyoya Uchiha Naruto. Lelaki romantis milik Naruto seorang..." goda Itachi, yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Naruto. Hatinya senang karena bisa membuat Naruto merona seperti itu. Bahkan detak jantung sang gadispun terdengar merdu di telinga Itachi. Pemuda ini sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mau membantu mahkluk seperti dirinya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

No coment deh... #nyengirkuda

Paypay…


End file.
